


Cage

by miss_faun



Series: Gilded [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Depression, Domestic Violence, Hallucinations, Harm to Children, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: Ra's al Ghul is dead, and his mate and pack have been claimed by another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I forgot any tags!

Tim sighed as he went through the books. Ra’s had been meticulous with his records, perhaps too much so, considering that Tim had spent practically the entire three months since his mate’s death trying to sort through them all.

 

Then again, five hundred years of running one of the most elite and secretive organizations on the planet would lead to a lot of paperwork.

 

Tim set the volume aside as he finished skimming it and picked up the next one. He knew he should have started on this long ago, gone through the ledgers and records and reports while Ra’s was still alive and could summarize it, but there hadn’t been…

 

Well, Tim didn’t want to say there hadn’t been time. They’d had plenty of time, six years of time. It was hardly Tim’s fault that Ra’s had been more interested in fighting and sex than he’d been in actually preparing Tim to rule the pack, at least until the end. And of course, by the time Ra’s knew he would die without an heir, there really wasn’t time for Tim to learn everything that had happened before.

 

There was a knock on the door. “Enter!” Tim called, not looking up.

 

“Mama!” Shiloh bolted into the room as soon as Trina had the door open. Tim caught her in his arms and swept her up into his lap to kiss her cheek.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said. “What are you up to?”

 

“Done training,” Shiloh said. “Wanted you.”

 

Tim smiled and scented his pup. She smelled less like death now that she was older, or maybe death was just so common in the compound that it wasn’t as noticeable. “I’m glad,” he said. He glanced up at Trina. “And how did the lesson go?”

 

“Very well,” Trina said. “Her teacher is impressed.”

 

“Good.” Tim balanced Shiloh on his lap as he turned back to his work.

 

Shiloh leaned over. “What you reading?”

 

“I’m reading about the things your father used to do,” Tim said softly. “So I can understand what to do in the future.”

 

“Oh.” Shiloh lost interest immediately and curled up in Tim’s lap.

 

Trina shook her head. “And have you learned much?”

 

“No more than I knew before,” Tim said. “Still not onboard with the whole ‘destroy the Earth and let the hippies inherit the dust’ plan.”

 

“To be fair, he did abandon that when Batman destroyed it.”

 

“In favor of becoming yet another name in the list of people Batman’s always fighting with.”

 

“Yes, well. If you’re going to be a supervillain, you might as well just...be a supervillain.”

 

Tim shook his head. “I don’t think it’s worth it,” he said. “I mean...he had it all. Power, money, an army at his beck and call, loving mate, beautiful children...and none of it stopped him from dying as a helpless old man.” Tim hugged Shiloh a little tighter. “None of it stopped him from leaving us alone.”

 

Trina shook her head. “You aren’t alone, Timothy. Lady Nyssa is loyal to you, and the rest of the pack will obey her. You just have to hold out until they’ve settled.”

 

Tim looked back at the book. “I wonder…” he muttered. “Would they still follow me if I changed their purpose to good?”

 

“Don’t push it.”

 

*

 

Tim wasn’t sure if he could trust Trina’s judgment about the rest of his pack. Nyssa was loyal, certainly, but Tim wasn’t sure how far her influence went among the assassins. And while he was still their omega, he knew that their confidence in his leadership skills was...limited.

 

They certainly weren’t impressed with the way he gave assignments.

 

“We need to eliminate Bruce Wayne,” one of them was saying. There were murmurs of agreement throughout the hall. “He is the only things standing between us and economic control over Gotham...if we could operate out of Gotham, we could move more effectively!”

 

“And what about the Batman?” Tim asked. “We’ve tried to kill him before, and have met with extremely limited success. Even when he does die, he had an annoying tendency to come back a few months later.”

 

“Or you’re too attached to him,” one of the others muttered.

 

Tim glared. “I have no attachment to the Bat,” he said. “But it would be unwise to attack Bruce Wayne until he’s been dealt with. Or do you want a dozen idiots in tights to swoop in and rescue him?”

 

“I’m sure you want the Red Hood swooping in on you,” someone muttered.

 

A second later, that assassin fell with a knife in his throat. Tim glanced back at Nyssa, who was glaring. “Was that necessary?” Tim asked.

 

“Your honor was insulted,” Nyssa said defensively.

 

“My honor has born worse,” Tim said. “And I don’t need you to fight my battles.”

 

“No,” someone else said. “You just want her to mate you first.”

 

Tim felt himself burning. “If we can return to the matter at hand…”

 

“No, no,” Nyssa said. “Let them speak.” She stepped around in front of Tim, the stench of an angry alpha flooding the room. “You think that I should take my father’s mate as my own? Are you saying you want to serve under me?”

 

The assassin took a step back. “I only meant…”

 

“You only meant.” Nyssa stepped down, her teeth bared. “What you meant doesn’t matter. What you said indicates disrespect.”

 

“Nyssa,” Tim said warningly. 

 

She turned on him, eyes blazing. Her scent was sharp with rage, a hint of musk underneath. Tim’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

 

“I will not stand here and listen to them insult you!” she snapped. “My father chose you, and his choice will be honored!”

 

“Nyssa, you are dismissed,” Tim said. He could already feel his body heating up in response to her scent.

 

“I will not--!”

 

“Why dismiss her, pup?”

 

Another sharp scent invaded the room as Slade Wilson strode in like he owned the place. Tim stood at once, his breath short.

 

The other assassins parted, letting Slade through the hall. Nyssa snarled at him, stepping between him and Tim. Slade stopped a few feet away, smirking.

 

“I would think you’d be thrilled,” Slade continued, looking past Nyssa. “After all, it’s been so long since your cunt was satisfied...three months without a knot? I bet she smells wonderful to you.” Slade took another step forward. “Or would you prefer a real alpha to mate you? One who can keep you on a leash...one who won’t let you spread your legs for everyone who walks in the door.”

 

Nyssa growled again, and this time is was certainly a challenge. Slade growled back, the rest of the hall clearing quickly.

 

“Nyssa…” Tim began, but she wasn’t listening. 

 

She lunged at Slade, tackling him to the ground. It took barely a moment for Slade to throw her off and they both rolled to their feet, circling and snapping at one another.

 

Tim backed away, trying to keep his nose and head clear. Nyssa had gone into a rut, it was obviously, and from the scent, Slade wasn’t far behind. Tim’s hormones were responding quickly; he hadn’t had a heat since his last baby was born, and his body was too wound up to ignore it anymore.

 

Nyssa lunged again and Slade hit her across the face, knocking her back. She recovered quickly and threw a hit back and then they began in earnest, fighting and clawing and snarling at each other quickly. Tim whined, slick starting to run down his legs, his breath growing labored even as fear clenched his heart.

 

Slade threw Nyssa across the room. She hit the ground hard and cried out. Tim flinched at the sound of her wrist cracking. Before she could rise, Slade was on her, forcing her down into a submissive position. Tim heard Slade growl before his teeth sank into Nyssa’s neck.

 

The scent in the room changed. Slade’s grew stronger, deeper, while Nyssa’s started to fade. She whimpered, defeated, as Slade stood up and turned to Tim.

 

Tim whimpered as well, collapsing to his knees. The alpha’s scent was too much, the adrenaline  and power only making it worse. Slade stepped over to Tim and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging Tim to his feet.

 

“Mine,” Slade growled.

 

Tim gasped, choking slightly. He wanted to protest, to push Slade away, but his body wouldn’t let him, forcing him to hang there, waiting…

 

Slade threw him to the ground. Tim landed on his hands and knees with a cry of pain. Slade was on him at once, tearing at his clothes, ripping them away until Tim was bare before the assembly. Tim moaned, the slick coming faster now, heat starting to haze his mind, and it was only the fact that it was Slade behind him that kept Tim trying to fight it.

 

It took only a moment before Slade pushed into him and Tim screamed. It hurt, too fast, too much after almost a year and a half of nothing. Slade ignored his cry, thrusting hard and fast, forcing Tim to submit more and more with every thrust.

 

It didn’t take long before Tim’s heat overtook the pain, the slick easing the harsh thrusts. Tim spread his legs further, arched into the touch. Slade gripped his hips, his fingers bruising the skin there, and Tim could only claw at the floor, whining as he was taken.

 

After an age, Tim felt himself cum with a jolt, another cry tearing from his throat. Slade growled, pushing in deeper as his knot formed, locking him into Tim’s cunt. He dragged Tim up by the hair, holding him in place.

 

“Mine,” he growled again before his teeth sank into the side of Tim’s neck.

 

Tim screamed once more, feeling the old mark Ra’s had left fade and the new one take its place. Blood ran down his neck from how deeply Slade was biting, and Tim was trembling, the pain and pleasure wound together until they snapped, leaving Tim screaming and screaming and not being heard.

 

*

 

Tim was barely conscious as Slade dragged him through the halls. He could feel the blood running down his legs and neck still, the bruises on his hips aching with every step.

 

Slade wasn’t slowing down at all, his grip on Tim’s arm bruising him further. Tim moaned slightly, forcing himself to stay standing but unable to do much else.

 

Slade hauled him into a room, far away from Tim’s usual quarters, and threw him into the wall. Tim fell hard, but he barely noticed the pain. His heat hadn’t abated at all, the mating only make it worse. He whined, reaching for his new mate.

 

“Pathetic.” Slade kicked him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Tim coughed, but kept reaching out. “You really are a whore,” Slade continued, grabbing Tim by the hair and dragging him upright again. “You’re ready to mate with anyone...ready to be another hole there to get fucked.”

 

Tim whimpered. “Please…” he gasped.

 

Slade punched him across the face. Tim gasped, not even struggling. He couldn’t struggle, couldn’t do anything but take the blows and harsh words raining down on him until Slade pushed his legs up and forced his way back inside.

 

It was a little easier this time, the slick heavier, the blood helping to ease the way. Tim moaned, winding his arms around Slade in turn and scratching lines into his back. Slade growled and bit him again, worrying at the mark he’d already left.

 

He finally turned and threw Tim on the bed, falling on top of him. Tim barely had time to breathe before Slade was moving again, just as harsh as before, taking him. Claiming him.

 

Tim closed his eyes and breathed deep and it almost worked. His mind was fading, anyway. All he had to do was endure this.

 

All he had to do was submit.

 

*

 

Tim groaned as he woke. His pussy was aching like it hadn’t since he’d last had a baby, and his entire body felt bruised.

 

He looked around. He knew he was still in the Cradle, but this wasn’t his room. The bed certainly wasn’t his--too small, the sheets rougher than the silk he had grown accustomed to. Nothing in here was his, none of the small bits of light he’d managed to acquire over the years, no lingering scent of his pups and mate...

 

The night before came flooding back all at once. Tim sat up, remembering how Slade had beaten Nyssa in the challenge, how he had raped the omega on the floor of the council hall, how he had re-mated him so easily.

 

Tim looked down at his body. There was still blood on his thighs, bruises on his hips. Tim could feel bitemarks on his breasts and neck, and when he pressed his fingers to the mating bite, they came away red.

 

Tim started shaking violently, a sob clawing its way up his chest. The tears were starting, hard and fast and hot, falling on his ruined skin. He’d lost control of his pack, control of his body. There was no telling what Slade would do to him, or Shiloh, and Tim was more thankful than ever that he’d had the foresight to send Ezra away.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight Slade, and Tim was almost sure that it wouldn’t be like it was with Ra’s. The best Tim could hope for was that now that Slade had won control of the pack, he would leave Tim and Shiloh alone.

 

Tim stayed in bed for over an hour, feeling sorry for himself, before he forced himself to get up. His legs barely supported his weight, but he did manage to move across to the bathroom and run a bath. He washed the worst of the blood off, flinching at the sting of heat on his wounds. Once clean, he went to the wardrobe, looking for something to wear.

 

Everything in it smelled of Slade, and none of it would fit him. Tim sighed and went to the door. It was unlocked--clearly Slade didn’t care too much about what Tim did, or else he thought that having nothing to wear would keep him inside.

 

As if Tim hadn’t spent entire days with Ra’s fingering him in front of the entire League of Assassins with barely a blush.

 

There was an assassin stationed just outside the door. Tim leaned around it, keeping most of his body behind it. “Excuse me,” Tim said.

 

The assassin looked at him, bored.

 

“Would you kindly send for Trina to bring me clothes?” Tim tried to sound more authoritative than he felt in the moment. The memories of the night before made him feel more and more shame with every passing second.

 

“No one comes in,” the assassin said.

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says Slade. He is the alpha, and he said that no one is to disturb you.”

 

“And I am his omega, and I say that my servant will be allowed to enter. Unless you’d rather fetch my things yourself?”

 

The assassin stared for a moment before he turned and walked off. Tim sighed and closed the door. He knew he would have to take his victories where he could get them, but he couldn’t help but worry.

 

He waited for nearly another hour before the door opened again and Slade came in, his one eye glaring at Tim. “You disobeyed me,” he snarled.

 

“You gave me no orders,” Tim snapped back. “And if I want my servant to attend me, I will have her.”

 

Slade backhanded him across the face, knocking Tim down again. Tim forced himself to stand, glowering at his alpha.

 

“Ra’s spoiled you,” Slade declared. “He let you forget your place...warming your alpha’s cock and having his pups. Not back talking or fighting or trying to rule a pack!”

 

“Does Talia share your views?” Tim asked. “Or did you come back here because she wouldn’t warm your cock anymore?”

 

Slade hit him again, but Tim stayed standing this time and swung back, striking Slade in the throat. Slade choked and stumbled for barely a moment before he caught his breath and grabbed Tim around the neck and slammed him against the wall. Tim choked, his feet off the ground.

 

“You will pay for that,” Slade threatened. Tim struggled in his grasp for a moment, losing air quickly. He clawed at Slade’s wrist desperately, spots forming in front of his eyes, head swimming…

 

Slade threw him to the ground. Tim gasped for air and didn’t rise.

 

“You’re fortunate,” Slade growled. “Enough of the pack is loyal to you that killing you would only cause problems. So until they are completely loyal to me, you’ll only wish I killed you.”

 

Tim managed to sit up and spit blood at Slade’s feet. “So what do you plan to do?” he snapped. “Keep me locked in here, a naked toy for you? Keep me isolated from my pack? Hope that I starve to death so you can go back to fucking every omega you see?” Tim struggled to his feet. “And you call me a whore.”

 

Slade hit him again. Tim took it, but didn’t hit back this time. “Don’t keep testing me, pup,” Slade snarled. “My patience will only go so far, and I have no room for an insubordinate mate.”

 

“Then perhaps you’d be better off making concessions,” Tim said. “I will be allowed my servant, and to see my pup when I want. Beyond that, you can do what you want to me...rape me, beat me, insult me, I don’t care. I haven’t owned my body since I was thirteen...you can’t hurt me any more than Ra’s did.”

 

They glared at one another for a moment, their scents competing for dominance. Finally, Slade nodded.

 

“Your servant and pup will be brought to you,” he said. “You and the pup will be confined to these rooms. Your servant will be allowed to move about only with my permission. I will use you as I please, when I please, and you will not fight back. You will not question my orders or decisions after this, or there will be consequences. Is that understood?”

 

“Perfectly,” Tim spat.

 

Slade hit him again for good measure before he went to the door. Tim took several deep breaths to steady himself, before he collapsed back on the bed.

 

A few minutes later, Trina came into the room with Shiloh. “Mama!” Shiloh cried the moment she saw Tim.

 

Tim forced himself to sit up and held out his arms for his daughter. Trina handed her over at once and Tim curled around her, breathing in her sweet puppy scent and forcing himself not to cry as the door closed and locked.

 

Trina sat down beside him and drew him into her arms. Tim leaned on her, breathing deep. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

“It isn’t your fault,” Trina said. “If Lady Nyssa couldn’t beat him...what chance did you have?”

 

“I shouldn’t be this weak,” he said. “Ra’s wanted me to be stronger...he tried to…”

 

Trina sighed. “Even Ra’s couldn’t change your presentation,” she said. “He couldn’t have stamped out your biological urges if he’d wanted to…I’m actually surprised it took this long for Deathstroke to come and claim you. Any longer and there would have been a full pack fight in the hall for you.”

 

Tim smiled slightly to himself. “I suspect Deathstroke has been busy,” he said. “And I hope he will be again...he’s not the type to sit in an office giving orders when he can be out fighting himself.”

 

“There is that,” Trina conceded. “Your only mercy may be his absence.”

 

“I’ll take what I can get.”

 

Trina nodded and stood up. “I did bring clothes for you,” she said. “And I have some medicines...I’m no doctor, but…”

 

Tim nodded and set Shiloh aside. She stared at him with her blank green eyes. “Mama hurt.”

 

“Yes,” Tim said. “Mama hurt. But Trina will make me better.”

 

Shiloh curled into Tim’s side. Tim tried not to jostle her too much, but he did have to shift now and then to let Trina get at the worst of the bruising. She was quick and efficient about it until she moved down.

 

“I...he tore you. I should…”

 

Tim nodded, focusing on Shiloh’s scent and warmth. “I know,” he said. He glanced down, but Shiloh had dozed off, clinging to Tim’s neck in spite of the bruising. Tim closed his eyes and parted his legs to let Trina examine the damage. It didn’t take long for her to finish, thankfully, and then she was helping Tim sit up and putting a robe on him, giving him the illusion of modesty.

 

It was only then, Shiloh laying on Tim’s shoulder and Trina holding him from the other side, that Tim finally let go and allowed himself to cry again. Trina just held him close, letting him curl into her to wait for whatever would be next.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tim didn’t see Slade again for almost a month after their mating. He was immensely grateful for that, at least for the first few days that he spent in bed recovering from the whole ordeal.

 

Shiloh was mostly content to sit with him, though at almost five she was a bit too energetic for that to last long. Tim was happy that he got to have his pup, at least, though after three nights of her kicking his already bruised ribs in her sleep, Tim wished he could send her back out to the training halls to work off some of her restlessness.

 

After a week, Tim felt well enough to try training Shiloh himself. They didn’t have much space to work in, but it was enough for Tim to run Shiloh through her drills alone. Shiloh had grown over the last two years, steady and graceful for her age, able to use a knife as well as any assassin. Tim still shivered a bit to see his baby with a weapon in her hand, but he knew that she needed to know how to use it.

 

Tim didn’t know what Slade was doing in that time. Trina was his only source of contact to the world outside that room, and she heard very little. Trina was only permitted to leave the room twice to a day to fetch food; otherwise, she was as much a prisoner as Tim and Shiloh.

 

Still, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Tim found that he was more bored than anything, waiting in a relatively small and uncomfortable room for his mate to remember that he was there. The anticipation was killing him--it would have been better if Slade were more like Ra’s had been, constantly around to remind Tim who he belonged to.

 

But there was no sign of Slade, and the days passed uneventfully. Tim slept more often than not, only really rousing himself for a few hours a day to eat and train Shiloh as much as he could. Otherwise, he was content to sleep, trusting Trina to watch over his pup.

 

Until the day Slade finally came in.

 

It was one of the rare times Tim was awake, sitting up with Shiloh in his lap, whispering stories about Ra’s to her. While Shiloh had never been particularly close to her father, Tim didn’t want her to forget him.

 

Trina was on her feet at once, a habit picked up from spending too many years in this place. Tim looked up wearily, his grip around Shiloh’s middle tightening until she squirmed in protest.

 

“Get up,” Slade snarled.

 

Tim rose to his feet shakily, shifting Shiloh to rest on his hip. 

 

“Put that thing down,” Slade ordered.

 

“She’s not a thing!”

 

Slade stomped across the room and grabbed Shiloh. She started shrieking at once and Slade slapped her.

 

Trina and Tim both moved at once. Trina managed to pull Shiloh away from Slade and Tim dove between them. “Don’t you touch her!” Tim snarled.

 

“I touch what I want.” Slade grabbed Tim by the hair and threw him to the bed. Tim groaned slightly, but it seemed that Slade was more interested in him than in Shiloh anyway. He jumped his omega at once, tearing at Tim’s robe, which wasn’t really covering him to begin with. 

 

Tim pushed at Slade’s wrists. “Not now,” he hissed.

 

“I said how and when I want you,” Slade growled. “And I want you here and now.”

 

“Not in front of Shiloh!” Tim protested.

 

“The pup should learn the place of an omega.” Slade leaned back and undid his belt. “And where’s the bastard? Too delicate for his mother?”

 

“Ezra’s safe from you,” Tim snapped. “Get off me!”

 

Slade backhanded him, knocking Tim into the headboard. Tim gasped in pain as Shiloh screamed again. Slade glanced over his shoulder. “Quiet that brat or she’s next,” he shouted.

 

Trina retreated into a corner, clutching Shiloh close. Tim lay still, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. There was a moment of silence before Slade breached him again, not pausing for a second, pummeling into Tim hard. Tim tried to bite back his cries, not wanting to frighten his daughter, but he couldn’t help the little moans and gasps that fell from his mouth on instinct.

 

“STOP!” Shiloh finally screamed.

 

To Tim’s immense shock, Slade did stop. There was a pause before Slade pulled away from Tim and straightened his clothing before turning slowly to Shiloh.

 

Tim pushed himself up to his elbows, watching fearfully. Shiloh’s eyes seemed to be glowing more than usual as she glared at Slade.

 

“Go away,” Shiloh said.

 

Slade seemed to struggle a moment before he turned and left the room, the door slamming behind him. Tim lay gasping, blood running down his thighs again, but not as bad as it had been.

 

Trina walked back toward him in a daze. Shiloh was crying, small streaks of green running down her pale cheeks. Tim was shaking as he reached out for his pup. She fell into his arms at once, crying as only a very small child could cry.

 

Tim clung to her, also crying, unable to hide it now. He could stand Slade raping him in the common hall in front of the League of Assassins--it wasn’t like Ra’s hadn’t done the same, and when Tim was much younger and more naive at that--but in front of his pup? Where his daughter couldn’t help but watch her mother be violated? That was so much worse.

 

Trina was hovering next to them, frowning. Tim took a moment to look up. “What?” he asked.

 

“Just...that was odd,” Trina said carefully. “He didn’t seem like he meant to stop when you asked...why should Shiloh be different?”

 

“Maybe he listens to a small girl screaming over a grown man,” Tim muttered bitterly. “Even evil people have some limits.”

 

“He didn’t care much about her being here to begin with. I’d think he’s sooner send her out of the room than actually stop.”

 

“Perhaps…” Tim thought back a bit. Shiloh had never had trouble getting what she wanted. Ever since her birth, Tim had easily bent to her will, only really able to say no to her when the situation was serious enough to persuade her into a different course. The only person Tim had ever seen refuse Shiloh anything was Ra’s, who had never listened to anyone but Tim.

 

He looked down at his pup, who was clinging to his neck with enough force that Tim worried he’d have another bruise soon. “Shiloh,” Tim said evenly. “Did you do something to Slade?”

 

Shiloh wiggled a bit. “He was hurting you,” she said. “I made him stop.”

 

“You did,” Tim said. “And thank you. But what did you do to make him stop?”

 

Shiloh pulled away from Tim a little bit. Her eyes were still glowly slightly. “Didn’t do nothing,” she said. “Felt big and told him no. Pushed feelings out. Made him feel hurt.”

 

Tim looked up at Trina. Trina was staring at Shiloh, and her face…

 

Well. Trina hadn’t looked that afraid since Shiloh had been born, tiny and glowing green and sucking blood from Tim’s breast. Trina had gotten used to the pup since then, but now…

 

“I think we have a problem,” Tim said.

 

Trina nodded slowly. “I think that’s a fair assessment.”

 

*

 

Shiloh let out a contented puppy sigh, leaning on Tim’s stomach gently. Tim looked down at this pup in fond confusion. It had been three weeks since Shiloh had ordered Slade out of the room, and he thankfully hadn’t returned--apparently Shiloh’s scent was enough to drive Tim’s mate off.

 

“You happy, sweetheart?” Tim asked, reaching down to pet Shiloh’s hair.

 

“So happy, Mama,” Shiloh said. “So’s baby brother.”

 

Tim’s hand paused for a second. “Ezra, you mean?”

 

“No,” Shiloh said. “New brother.” She patted Tim’s stomach. “He likes it there...it’s quiet.”

 

Tim sat up quickly. Shiloh yelped as she was displaced and pouted. Tim made an apologetic noise but was still out of bed at once. “Trina!”

 

Trina looked up from her book and turned off her radio--she had started to squirrel small things away to their quarters on Tim’s request, and she made a good effort to give Tim and Shiloh some alone time every day. “What is it?” she asked.

 

“Send for a doctor,” Tim said.

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“Shiloh…” Tim swallowed, feeling a bit silly. He didn’t know exactly how far Shiloh’s new-found superpowers went; he wouldn’t put it past her to know something like this, but it could be a bit of a stretch. “Shiloh thinks I’m pregnant...and I could be.”

 

Trina went pale. “Will he allow it?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Tim said. “But...we can at least try.”

 

Trina nodded and went to the door. Tim returned to the bed and gathered Shiloh in his arms. She curled up at once.

 

“Sad?” she asked.

 

“No,” Tim said. “I’m not sad, baby...I’m just scared.”

 

“Scared of baby or Slade?”

 

“...both,” Tim said. “But you don’t need to be scared...I’ll make sure he can’t hurt you.”

 

Shiloh buried her face in Tim’s shoulder, scenting him. Tim held her in turn, hoping that she was wrong. He couldn’t bring a baby into the world, not now, not while he was tied to Slade. He couldn’t raise another pup locked away from the world, never even knowing anything else existed. He couldn’t subject another person to Slade’s temper and abuse.

 

Trina returned a moment later. “They will see if a doctor will be allowed,” she said. “It’s the best we can do.”

 

Tim nodded. “Thank you,” he said. He swallowed. “Trina...if...if it’s true…”

 

She shook her head, unable to answer.

 

*

 

It took a full day before a doctor was allowed in, and then it was only under Slade’s supervision. Tim was slightly insulted, but at least he was used to this--it wasn’t like Ra’s had ever let doctors attend to Tim alone either.

 

“It appears to be true,” the doctor said. “Congratulations.”

 

Slade grunted. Tim shrank back from his mate a bit. “Thank you, doctor,” Tim said softly. “Is there anything else?”

 

The doctor hesitated, glancing at Slade. “It...maybe be beneficial to air out this room,” he said carefully. “Or to leave it for a short while.”

 

Slade glared. “Trina will air it out,” he said. “But I will not have my mate wandering about where any alpha can have him.”

 

The doctor nodded. “Just make sure he gets exercise.” He packed his bag and left very quickly.

 

Tim glanced up at Slade in both hope and fear. “So...a baby,” he said, his voice artificially bright.

 

Slade grunted again. “I have children,” he said. “Your pups are merely there to secure my place. Do not think that they will be placed above mine just because you slept with Ra’s.”

 

Tim shrank back again. “I only meant...it will be nice to have one,” he said softly. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“See that you didn’t.” Slade glanced across the room, where Trina was keeping Shiloh busy. “Though if I have my own pups, I see no need to keep the mongrel.”

 

Tim sat up straight. “Leave her alone,” he growled. “This is her home as long as it is mine, and I will not let you hurt her again.”

 

Slade raised his fist and Tim flinched back, but the blow didn’t come. Slade only glared for a moment. “I will not warn you again,” Slade said. “The pup is mine to do as I will with, as much as you are. And if I say she goes, she goes.”

 

“Then you won’t have a mate anymore.”

 

Slade laughed. “If you want to leave me, you’re welcome to try...at least, until you need to come back and be my bitch again.” With that he turned and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason didn’t go back to the manor often, especially now that Bruce was back. Jason was tired of being the inferior alpha, instead preferring to spend his time alone, where no one could make him feel weak.

 

But he couldn’t avoid news forever, and Gotham was too used to weirdness for him not to occasionally look semi-normal. Which was how he found himself sitting outside a dingy cafe drinking tea with Talia al-Ghul and pretending they didn’t want to just jump each other’s bones and forget about their mutual adversaries.

 

“So the old man finally kicked it?” Jason said.

 

“Apparently...though Nyssa did save enough of his essence that he could come back.” Talia sipped at the tea like she was a queen. “Not that it will do much good.”

 

“So is Nyssa in charge, or did Tim’s weird omega power carry over?”

 

“Neither...Slade challenged Nyssa and won the pup.”

 

Jason choked. “Tim’s been re-mated with  _ Slade _ ?!”

 

“I don’t think it was either of their first choice, but to claim my father’s pack, he had to claim my father’s mate.”

 

“Slade will kill him!”

 

“He survived six years under the Demon’s Head. He’ll survive Deathstroke.”

 

“And what about Shiloh?”

 

“What about her? She can’t die...Slade can hurt her, but he can’t kill her.” Talia raised her eyebrows. “And I’d think you’d be more concerned about Ezra.”

 

“Who the fuck is Ezra?” Jason asked in confusion.

 

“And this is why you need to call home now and then,” Talia said. “Ezra was the second pup...rumor has it he was spirited out of the Cradle, but Nyssa didn’t say where he’d gone...just in case her message was intercepted.” She studied Jason closer. “Slade could claim the pack because there was no heir.”

 

Jason paled and stood up hastily. “Thanks for the tea,” he said. “But...I need to…”

 

Talia waved him off. “Tell Bruce I said hi and tell Damian I love him. And tell Grayson…”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Jason tossed his cup in the trash and grabbed his bike.

 

He knew that he shouldn’t let himself look panicked, especially when going back to the manor, but it was difficult. Ra’s being dead should have meant Tim was free, that he could come home and raise his pups in peace, maybe one day find an alpha who really loved and respected him.

 

But if anything, he was worse off than before, under the thumb of a monster who wasn’t even capable of pretending to love him.

 

Jason was surprised his gatekey still worked. Then again, there had been no reason for Bruce to change the locks after he died, and even once he’d come back, Dick had probably talked him out of banishing Jason entirely. The power of an omega, indeed.

 

The moment he entered the manor, Jason could smell a change. Part of it was Damian, but another part…

 

Jason hesitated as he approached the stairs. “Bruce?” he called.

 

He was greeted by a knife whizzing past him and embedding itself in the wall. Jason rolled his eyes and turned. “Hi, Damian.”

 

Damian crept out of the shadows, glaring. “What do you want, Todd?”

 

“Just had tea with your mom,” Jason said. “And I need to talk to Bruce.”

 

“-tt- Did she inform you of my grandfather’s death?”

 

“Yes.” Jason kept walking up the stairs. “And about his mate.”

 

“Did she tell you about the infant?”

 

“She said there was…”

 

“Here.” Damian led him down the hall to a door that had always been locked that Jason could remember. “He is here.”

 

Jason swallowed and opened the door.

 

The room was brighter than most of the manor, full of toys and books and small furniture, along with a very old rocking chair. Dick was there, rocking a small pup who looked to be a little over two years old.

 

Jason knew. He could smell it the moment he entered the room, caught the sweet scent that called him in closer.

 

Dick looked up at him. “Jason,” he said softly.

 

“Dick.” Jason crossed the room and knelt down. “Is this…?”

 

“This is Ezra.” Dick shifted slightly and the pup’s eyes opened, bright blue meeting Jason’s gaze. “Tim thought he would be safer here.”

 

Jason stared for a moment. His son. This was his son, he knew it. Something Ra’s either hadn’t expected or hadn’t cared about the moment he let Jason take Tim. He wanted to yell at Dick, to demand why he hadn’t been told, ask why Ezra hadn’t been brought to him at once…

 

But he knew why. He intentionally kept himself distant from Bruce, didn’t let anyone know how to find him easily. He didn’t want Bruce to control him, didn’t want to be dragged home to play happy family and ignore all their problems. 

 

And it wasn’t like Jason could really care for a pup, either. Even if Tim had been able to find him, Jason probably would have turned Ezra over to Bruce anyway. The manor was safe, with a real pack to help support a pup, a real omega to nurture him, a real alpha to make him strong. Jason...Jason couldn’t possibly raise Ezra on his own.

 

Ezra was still staring at Jason, looking rather suspicious and adorable. Jason could definitely see a lot of Tim in him, in the high sharp cheeks and delicate nose. But the eyes were all Jason, the mouth was Jason, the lightly tanned skin was definitely his.

 

Finally, Ezra reached out to him and Jason took him from Dick, pulling the pup close and inhaling his sweet baby scent. Ezra burrowed down into Jason’s shoulder, clinging with all his might.

 

Jason looked up at Dick. “I can’t…”

 

“Maybe you should stay for a bit,” Dick said. “Figure out what to do...at least leave a forwarding address. Bruce…”

 

“Bruce is already attached?”

 

“He’s worried about you.”

 

Jason sighed and stood up, still holding Ezra close. “I have news about Tim,” he said. “Not good news, either.”

 

“Is he…?”

 

“From what Talia said, he’s alive. Deathstroke has taken the pack, though...and Tim with it.”

 

Dick closed his eyes a moment. “I’ll call Steph,” he said. “She...she might be able to get in.”

 

Jason nodded. “I guess…” He looked down at Ezra. “I guess I’ll stay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

*

 

Tim was even more bored than he’d been before.

 

He tried to get the exercise the doctor had ordered, but the newest pregnancy was more exhausting than the first two. He had a feeling it was mostly due to not having his alpha in constant attendance, but that was a price he was willing to pay. He hated having Slade around, even if his scent was comforting to his hindmind.

 

It did help to have Shiloh with him. His pup smelled sweeter than ever, cuddling up to him and hugging him around the middle. Even the smell of rot around her was comforting, keeping Tim calm. 

 

And it helped that she smelled ever so slightly like Ra’s.

 

God, Tim missed Ra’s. He missed how his first mate had kissed him, how they had made love together. It was sometimes violent, sure, but most of the time it was sweet. Loving. Even in their most frantic heats, there had always been a sort of tenderness with Ra’s, as though the alpha had been afraid to damage his omega.

 

And now…

 

Now he was gone, and all his love for Tim with him, leaving Tim with nothing but their pup and a few fond memories. 

 

Shiloh wiggled in Tim’s arms. It had been a full month since Tim had found out he was pregnant, and she was as restless as he was. “Mama sad,” she murmured.

 

Tim buried a kiss in her hair. “I’m missing your daddy,” he said. 

 

Shiloh frowned a bit. “Daddy was mean.”

 

“He...he wasn’t always,” Tim said. “He was really nice to me...and he taught you to fight, remember?”

 

“I ‘member.” Shiloh sighed a bit. “You were happy.”

 

“I was,” Tim said. “Your daddy was...complicated. But he loved me a lot, and he made me feel happy.”

 

“You loved him?”

 

“I do,” Tim said. “I love him so much.”

 

“But he’s dead.”

 

“You don’t stop loving people when they die,” Tim said softly. “You still love their memory...you still love the person they were.”

 

“Do you love Slade?”

 

Tim’s stomach roiled. “No,” he said. “And he doesn’t love me.”

 

“But...” She touched the mating scar on Tim’s neck softly.

 

Tim sighed. He did not want to have this conversation with his four-year-old, but he knew he had to, especially since Shiloh had already seen what Slade could and would do to him. “People don’t have to love each other to be mated,” he said. “They should, but...not always. Slade...he wanted to mate me because that makes him the pack alpha. But he doesn’t love me like your father did, and I certainly don’t love him.”

 

“Because he hurt you?”

 

“Because he hurt  _ you _ .” Tim kissed Shiloh’s hair again. “Even if it never happens again, he hurt you and that means I won’t ever love him.”

 

Shiloh nodded and curled close. “Love you, Mama.” She kissed his cheek.

 

“Love you too, Shiloh.”

 

*

 

There was a knock on the door about a week later. Tim glanced at Trina in confusion. He wasn’t sure what time of day it was--their room only had one window, and from what Tim could tell it was under a ledge that blocked out most of the sunlight--but he was fairly certain it was nighttime.

 

Trina went to the door. “Who’s there?”

 

“It’s Nyssa. Open the door.”

 

Trina glanced back at Tim. He nodded once and Trina let Nyssa inside.

 

“I don’t have long,” Nyssa whispered. “Slade’s busy for the moment and I do still have some friends, but we have to be quick.”

 

“What brings you here now?” Tim asked.

 

“I got a message from the Titans,” she said. “Via Talia. The Red Hood and Red Robin are petitioning all their friends to get together and try to take the League of Assassins down, once and for all.”

 

Tim stared. “But...why?”

 

“Because the Red Hood is worried about you,” Nyssa said with a small smile. “He wants to get you out.”

 

Tim looked down. “I can’t.”

 

“Timothy…”

 

“Jason isn’t a strong enough alpha to take me from Slade. The most he can do is save Trina and Shiloh...and I don’t know where Shiloh could go.”

 

“Batman will find a place for her...for all of you. You cannot stay here...he’ll kill you.”

 

“It’s not just…” Tim closed his eyes, forcing tears back. “I’ve grown up here, Nyssa...I wouldn’t know how to live without my pack. And…” He swallowed heavily. “If I leave here...it feels like I’m leaving Ra’s. Permanently.”

 

Nyssa leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. “He’ll always be with you,” she whispered. “He loved you, more than he ever loved anyone...including me. And he wouldn’t want you to live like this, a prisoner in your own nest, being treated like an object.”

 

“It’s how he treated me.”

 

“No, Timothy...he treated you like a queen. He worshipped you...he gave himself to you. You know how many omegas he mated?”

 

“Hundreds,” Tim said. “I glanced through a list once.”

 

“And how many of them were allowed to mate him?”

 

Tim was quiet for a moment. “Just me,” he whispered. “But...Talia killed most of them before they got the chance. That doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“It means the world. You conquered a man who most considered unconquerable. You commanded him in ways that others could only dream of. You had the strength to overcome him...to own him.”

 

“For all the good it’s done me.” Tim was shaking a bit. “Look at me, Nyssa...I’m Slade’s whore now. He wasn’t under Ra’s...he just took me like I was nothing and locked me up...I couldn’t even fight him. I’m not…” The tears were coming in earnest now. “Ra’s tried to make me strong...but I’m not. I’m just the same stupid omega pup you took off the street.”

 

Nyssa pulled Tim into her arms. Tim breathed deep. Nyssa smelled like family. Like Ra’s. He wished beyond wishing that she could have won, that she could have beaten Slade and taken him and treated him...maybe not quite like Ra’s, but at least better than this.

 

The moment was broken when the door was knocked open. Tim and Nyssa sprung apart at once, Nyssa taking a defensive stance. Tim shrank behind her, motioning for Trina to keep Shiloh in the corner.

 

Slade stood in the doorway, the scent of an enraged alpha filling the room. Nyssa growled, though it sounded less certain than usual.

 

Slade pushed her aside without trouble. Nyssa barely raised her hand before she was sent sprawling and Slade advanced on Tim.

 

Tim stared up at his mate in fear. “Please…”

 

Slade struck him across the face, sending Tim to the ground. Tim curled up on instinct, hoping to protect his stomach. Slade kicked him over, making Tim cry out.

 

“So,” Slade said, glaring. “Not enough to be a disobedient pup...now I find you seeing inferior alphas behind my back?” He delivered another kick, this time to Tim’s stomach. Tim felt the arm he had around it break and he screamed, curling up tighter. “How long have you been fucking him?” Slade shouted at Nyssa.

 

She whimpered a bit. “I haven’t,” she said. “I promise, I never…”

 

“LIES!” Slade went to the ground, pinning Tim by the throat. Tim gasped, struggling, begging Nyssa for help with his eyes. “You thought you could swoop in and take what’s mine just because you were daddy’s girl?” He started hitting Tim again, hard across the face and chest. Tim gasped from the pain, feeling several ribs crack. “And now you’re conspiring with the Titans...planning to steal my mate and overthrow me?”

 

“No!” Nyssa said. “No, it wasn’t...it’s not like that!”

 

Tim was starting to lose consciousness. The scents in the room were growing heavier, the weight on his waist greater than before. Tim struggled feebly only to be hit with more blows.

 

Pain bloomed in his chest and stomach, along with something more. Something wet, on his legs, and Tim realized what was happening a second before Trina did.

 

“Stop!” Trina cried. “Stop, you’re killing them!”

 

Tim was reeling, the pain moving lower, his pelvis starting to burn. Shiloh was screaming, he reached out for her but couldn’t move, couldn’t speak to comfort her, couldn’t do anything but lie there and take it...

 

Slade glared and looked down at Tim again. “Probably not even mine,” he growled, and hit Tim once more, mercifully knocking him unconscious.

 

*

 

Tim felt like he’d been hit with an entire building when he came to. His arm was stiff and someone was pressing a cloth to his forehead, murmuring softly.

 

“Trina?” he gasped.

 

“Shh.” The cloth was cool, easing some of the pain in Tim’s head. “Just lie still.”

 

“What...what happened?”

 

“Nyssa’s gone...Slade threw her out.” There was a pause. “She took Shiloh with her...Slade didn’t want her here and...and Nyssa can care for her.”

 

Tim’s eyes snapped open. “What?” He struggled to sit up, but Trina pushed him down.

 

“Don’t...she’s safe, Timothy. Safer than she was here...don’t stress yourself more. Your body is...I know you’ve had a great shock.”

 

Tim blinked, trying to focus. “Trina?” His good hand moved down to his stomach. “Did...did the baby…?”

 

She pressed her lips together. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “But...it...he was too hard on you...it didn’t make it.”

 

Tim stared for a moment, uncomprehending. “No…” he whispered. “No, please god, no…” The tears were coming now, fast and overwhelming. Tim couldn’t breathe, couldn’t comprehend anything but loss.

 

He fell into Trina’s arms, sobbing like the world was ending. And in Tim’s mind, it was. His babies were all gone, Shiloh off to the wide world, Ezra left in the care of the bats, and…

 

And the new one without the chance to even live, killed by its father for no reason beyond hatred for Tim. And Tim...Tim was alone, with a mate who hated him, with no one to help him except the beta holding him to her breast like he was a child.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Trina whispered. “We...the doctors did what they could, but…”

 

Tim nodded. “I know,” he gasped. “And...and Shiloh…” He sobbed again at the idea of his daughter out in the world. He knew Nyssa would take care of her, but he also knew that people out there would be cruel, would judge her appearance and powers, would harm her for no reason beyond ignorance…

 

And, the selfish part of his brain said, Shiloh being out in the world meant there was no one to stand between him and Slade. No one to order the alpha out, no one to keep Slade from destroying Tim entirely. Tim knew it wasn’t fair to expect a child to keep him safe from his alpha, but she had offered more protection than anyone else in this place.

 

“Shiloh will be alright,” Trina said, cutting through his thoughts. “Nyssa is loyal to her family.”

 

Tim nodded again. “I...I want…” He clung to her.

 

“Your body will need time to heal,” Trina said. “After, I suspect your heats will be a bit more frequent...losing a child is difficult for any omega, and you are still young. I’ve seen it before...your body will be eager for a replacement.”

 

Tim shuddered. “I don’t want...I can’t have his baby. I won’t!”

 

“You may not have a choice,” Trina said gently. “He won’t even let me out anymore...and even if he did, I couldn’t get suppressants without him knowing.”

 

“I know.” Tim curled into Trina. “Thank you...for...for staying with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

*

 

Tim lost track of the time again quickly.

 

All he felt in the days following was a sense of loss and emptiness. Broken. Hollow. Useless.

 

He missed Shiloh more than anything, missed his pup’s scent and energy, missed her sweet questions, missed cuddling her whenever he could. He knew why Nyssa had taken her, but it still hurt.

 

He barely got out of bed. Food was delivered regularly, though Tim didn’t want to eat any of it, only doing so when Trina threatened to force feed him. He didn’t read, or ask for the small radio to be turned on, or do anything but lay there, numb to the world. He couldn’t muster an interest in anything anymore, just waited to die.

 

Except he couldn’t quite seem to manage it.

 

After a long time--Tim’s broken arm had healed and he could breathe without coughing--Trina had finally had enough.

 

“Timothy, I know you’re hurting, but you need to stop wallowing,” she said. 

 

“I’m not wallowing,” Tim said. “I just lost my pups...I think I’m allowed to be sad for a while.”

 

“No one is denying that,” Trina said. “But you can’t just lie about all day feeling sorry for yourself. It won’t help you, or them.”

 

“They’re fine,” Tim said. “Shiloh and Ezra are safe and...and the last one didn’t live. It couldn’t feel pain.”

 

“There, see? Your living children are fine, and you need to start living so you can see them again.”

 

“Until Slade kills me.”

 

Trina glared at him. “Ra’s would be ashamed of you,” she snapped. “He saw you as more than an omega. He wanted you to be able to fight any alpha, to be able to lead this pack in his stead...and you’re rolling over to let Slade destroy you without a fight? Did my master teach you nothing?”

 

Tim sat up, glaring back. “Your master raped a thirteen-year-old child and forced him to grow up before his time. Your master made me pregnant at fourteen and then made our daughter something unacceptable to the outside world. Your master gave me away on a whim because he couldn’t be bothered to care for me after he induced a heat too early. Your master didn’t teach me anything but grandeur and history, all of which is useless against Slade! Ra’s may have loved me, but he didn’t prepare me to be anything except his pretty doll, to dress up and use however he wanted! Whatever power I found in his house I had to gain on my own, and it was in spite of him, not because of him, and I lost it the moment he died!” Tim was crying now, anger and frustration building in his chest, cutting through the depression.

 

Trina stared for a moment before she smiled slightly. “There you are,” she said. “I knew you weren’t beaten yet.”

 

Tim blinked. The scent in the room had changed. It was sharper now, more electric, and Tim realized…

 

“Yeah,” he said. “Here I am.” He stood up, slowly. His legs barely supported him, but he was at least standing. “We still have friends in this pack,” Tim said. “If I didn’t, Slade would have already killed me. We need to contact them...I need news.”

 

Trina nodded. “There’s not much I can do,” she said. “Neither of us can leave.”

 

“No, but there are other servants...and you’ve been here a long time. You have to know something on at least one of them to make them help.”

 

“Perhaps,” Trina said. “Though the master’s death made using my information more difficult.”

 

“Use it how you please, I just need some connection to the outside...if we can get messages out, even better.” Tim started digging through his meager belongings until he found two golden rings. There was a slight bite of pain as he worked them back into his nipples, but no blood at least. “And I have ways to persuade my mate to tell me at least a few things.”

 

Trina nodded. “Anything else?”

 

“Weapons are too much to ask for...but I do need space to train. Clear as much as you can, anyway. If you can secure suppressants without him finding out, fine, if not, I’ll just try to time it to be convenient. At any rate, I can probably goad him into making me miscarry again if necessary.”

 

“Your body won’t be able to take that much stress. If anything, that will just put you in higher and higher heats until you have a baby for good.”

 

“In that case, I’ll try to do it quickly and have it weaned before we make our next move...if I’m not in heat again in two months, you have permission to induce it.”

 

“I doubt that will be necessary, but I’ll do what I can.”

 

“Good.” Tim went to the wardrobe and pulled on what clothes he had. It wasn’t much, just one of the sheer skirts Ra’s liked to put him in, but he at least felt human again. “Does he have this room bugged?”

 

“No...he hated listening to Shiloh talking and he hasn’t had time since she left.”

 

“Excellent.” Tim pulled Ra’s’ cape down from the wardrobe, the only thing of his first mate that Slade had permitted him to have, and pulled it on. He breathed deeply, the faded alpha scent lingering a bit, just enough to warm Tim from the inside. “We start at once.”

 

“And if he does kill you?”

 

“It’s as you said.” Tim turned away. Shiloh’s scent was already fading, Ezra’s little more than a distant memory. “My children are safe. Slade can do what he wants to me...because I’ve already done my duty.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The two months Tim allotted were not enough time.

 

Trina did get some information from the other servants, at least a steady enough stream of news that Tim had an idea of what was going on in the rest of the Cradle. She couldn’t get messages out yet, nor could she get suppressants in, but Tim could at least guess at some of what Slade was doing.

 

Though that proved unnecessary when Slade came in two months after the miscarriage. He looked at Tim, sitting calmly at the small table eating supper, wearing a very short skirt with Ra’s’ cape and nothing else, with an alarming look in his eye.

 

“So,” he said. “You think you’re still the dominant omega.”

 

Tim sipped at a glass. “Do you smell any other omegas around here?” he asked coolly.

 

Slade glared more and struck the glass from Tim’s hand. It spilled over his bare breasts, the wine dripping down over him. Tim looked up, not letting the scent of angry alpha intimidate him.

 

“Wasn’t that good anyway,” he said.

 

Slade grabbed Tim’s wrist and dragged him up and to the bed. Tim moved with him, putting up no resistance as he was pushed down on it. He glanced at Trina and made a quick motion for her to slip into the back of the room so she wouldn’t be noticed until Slade was done.

 

Slade loomed over him, leaning down and taking in the omega scent for a moment before he leaned down, starting to lick the wine off Tim’s breasts. Tim closed his eyes and breathed, bracing himself for the promise of violence that would come, trying not to enjoy Slade’s touch too much. Slade pulled the skirt off and undid the cape, leaving Tim naked on the bed.

 

“More wine, woman,” Slade barked over his shoulder. Trina glanced at Tim, who gave her a very slight nod. Trina fetched a bottle and passed it off to Slade, trying not to catch her master’s eye too much.

 

Tim took a deep breath as Slade pulled him up into a sitting position and pressed the bottle to his lips. Tim swallowed on instinct, but he was still gasping when the bottle was pulled away, wine running down his mouth and chin. Slade took a drink himself before he pushed Tim back down and poured the rest of the bottle over his body. Tim moaned a bit, arching up. Slade started licking and sucking the liquid off, drawing more moans from his omega.

 

Slade reached Tim’s cock, which was already hard. He flicked at it, making Tim gasp sharply in pain. “Never understood why omegas need their cocks,” Slade commented. “You got a hole for me to fuck...why would you need something that barely works?”

 

Tim whimpered but didn’t answer.

 

“Maybe I should just cut this off,” Slade said. “Make you into what you really are.”

 

“You want me to just bleed out on your sheets?” Tim said.

 

“Isn’t that what you do anyway?”

 

“If you have anything to say about it.”

 

Slade bit down on Tim’s nipple, tugging at the ring with his teeth. Tim cried out, feeling like Slade was going to tear his breast open. Slade tugged for a minute before he let go, leaving Tim panting.

 

“How did Ra’s tolerate your lip for so long?” Slade asked.

 

“Ra’s appreciated more than that,” Tim said. “Maybe if you get to be six hundred, you will too...don’t worry, that’s only what, another month?”

 

Slade bit the other nipple, just as hard as the first. He worried it for a moment before pulling back. “I suppose severe boredom with life would make someone appreciate you...after all, anyone who spent the last two centuries doing paperwork instead of actually working would find things fairly dull.”

 

Tim laughed, and then moaned again as Slade forced his way inside him. “Batman found him more of a threat than you,” he said. “Why else would he fight my alpha himself and have his omega go after you?”

 

“His omega is more of a whore than you are...and Batman is a very weak alpha to let his omega fight his battles for him.”

 

“And yet you keep losing.”

 

Slade slapped him, hips moving faster. “Only because he surrounds himself with alphas to fight for him...just like the Red Robin does.” He gave a particularly hard thrust, causing Tim to scream again. “Is that why you wanted her around? You thought she’d bring Superboy with her? Wonder Girl? Let all her little friends fuck you?”

 

“Better them than you,” Tim gasped. “Smell better anyway.”

 

Slade slapped him again but then fell silent, concentrating on his thrusts and bites and clawmarks. Tim closed his eyes and lay still, just waiting for it to be over already.

 

It took an age for Slade to cum. If it weren’t for the pain, Tim would have fallen asleep. He certainly wasn’t going to participate, so he just lay there, a ragdoll to be used. It took Slade another half hour to finally leave, slapping Tim once more as he did.

 

Tim forced himself not to cry until the door closed. As soon as it did, though, he broke, curling in on himself to sob from both the pain and humiliation.

 

Trina came creeping over. She didn’t say a word as she picked Tim up and carried him to the bath. Tim cried the entire time she spent washing the wine and blood off him, and he couldn’t stop, no matter how he tried. Trina took him back to bed and lay down with him, holding Tim like he was her son, letting him weep into her breast until he finally wore himself out and slept.

 

*

 

The heat started a week later, stronger than Tim had ever felt. It burned hot, fever overwhelming him in minutes.

 

Trina sent for Slade at once before she returned to Tim’s side, pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. Tim whined, barely conscious, cock and pussy both leaking. “Please,” he moaned. His hands were moving down, one grasping his cock and the other sinking into his cunt. 

 

“Just wait, sweet,” Trina said. “He’ll be here soon.”

 

Tim whined, moving closer to her. She sighed and gathered Tim in her arms, into her lap. Tim moved one hand aside and let Trina take hold of his cock, stroking him quickly with her eyes straight ahead, the other arm supporting him around the shoulders. Tim moaned in pleasure and pain, four fingers deep in his own cunt. It didn’t take long for Tim to cum, white covering Trina’s hand and his stomach. Trina slowed down a bit, causing Tim to whine again.

 

“Patience,” she said. “I don’t want you spent before he arrives.”

 

“Won’t…” Tim struggled, his mind almost gone. “Need alpha.”

 

She nodded and resumed her rhythm. Tim leaned on her, mouthing at her neck. Trina gasped sharply. “Timothy…”

 

“Please,” he whimpered. 

 

“This is all I can do for you, pup,” she said. “He will come soon.”

 

Tim whimpered and pressed closer, his fever spiking. Trina kept stroking him, still not meeting his eye.

 

Tim had cum twice more before Slade finally entered the room. Tim reached out for his alpha at once, unable to speak anymore. Trina gently put Tim down before she stood and hurried away from the bed.

 

Slade looked at Tim writhing for a long moment before he sighed. “Just like an omega,” he muttered. “Needing a cock right when I’m busy.” He undid his pants and climbed up, hovering over Tim. Tim whined, pressing up and throwing his legs around Slade’s hips. “Spoiled,” Slade hissed as he pushed in. “Greedy.”

 

Tim gasped, pressing into the breach. He couldn’t even understand what Slade was saying anymore, burning hotter than ever, his body screaming for attention. He could only feel the pleasure of being fucked, Slade’s cock in his cunt and hands on his breasts, his mouth on Tim’s neck, biting hard and making him bleed again. Tim wound himself around Slade, pressing back, crying out with every thrust.

 

It didn’t take long for Tim to cum again, screaming. Slade growled, his knot growing, tying them together. Tim panted, unable to do much more than feel a slight bit of disgust before he finally, mercifully fainted.

 

*

 

It was probably the worst heat Tim had ever experienced.

 

He had expected it; from what Trina said, miscarriages often resulted in this. But it was still painful and irritating to have to go through it.

 

Or maybe it was because Slade didn’t stay throughout.

 

The first few days, Slade was there often, keeping Tim at least alive every few hours. But after that, it was more sporadic, with Slade leaving for hours at a time to attend to other business, leaving Tim writhing and panting and begging, with only his and Trina’s hands to keep him satiated.

 

Perhaps that was why it took a full week before Tim was lucid enough to feed himself, though words were still a bit beyond him. It took another few days for the fever to go away completely, by which point Tim was sore and stiff, his pussy so swollen he could barely sit down, blood and bruises staining him everywhere Slade had touched.

 

Trina only shook her head when Tim finally managed to look at her with clear eyes. “If you aren’t pregnant after that, I’ll be shocked,” she said.

 

Tim nodded. “News?” he croaked.

 

“None yet,” Trina said. “But he was here too often. I’ll see what I can find out.” She brought a bowl of warm water over to the bed and sat down to tend to Tim’s injuries. “You just rest...you won’t be able to train for a while.”

 

Tim groaned. “I need…”

 

“You just rest,” Trina said. “As soon as I hear anything, you will know. And as soon as you feel life, let me know and I’ll keep him out until your time comes.”

 

“You won’t be able to,” Tim said. “If my alpha demands entrance…”

 

“I will stand between you until I can no longer stand,” Trina said. “I won’t see you lose another one...another heat like that would probably kill you.”

 

Tim shrugged. “If I lose another baby, I’ll die anyway...there won’t be time for another heat.”

 

*

 

Trina’s prediction was correct. Two months after his heat, Tim woke exhausted and nauseous, barely able to stand long enough to cross the room before he vomited.

 

“Should I send for the doctor?” Trina asked as soon as Tim shuffled back to bed.

 

“No,” Tim said. “I don’t want Slade to know yet...maybe if he thinks...if he doesn’t realize...maybe he’ll leave me alone.”

 

“When I start changing your diet, he’ll notice.”

 

“Then don’t change it...throw whatever wine you don’t drink out the window and he’ll never need to know.”

 

“You won’t be able to hide it forever...it’s pretty difficult to keep a baby secret.”

 

“Just until I’m out of the danger zone,” Tim said. “Please.”

 

Trina nodded. “I’ll do my best for you.”

 

“You always have.”

 

*

 

Slade didn’t reappear until Tim was five months along and showing. He stormed in, glaring, and it was all Tim could do to meet his alpha’s eye.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Fucking Titans,” Slade muttered, dropping into a chair. Tim raised his eyebrow. It was very unlike Slade to talk to him about...anything, really.

 

“Have all your minions gotten sick of listening to you, then?”

 

“Watch it,” Slade said. He glanced at Tim. “Again already?”

 

“What, you think I go into week-long sex fevers for fun? You fucked up my hormones, you can deal with the result.”

 

Slade rolled his eyes, but didn’t hit him, which Tim considered progress. “And you didn’t see fit to inform me?”

 

“You were busy.” Tim set his book aside, realizing he wouldn’t get out of this conversation. “And who was it this time? Nightwing? Red Robin?”

 

“Superboy,” Slade said. “If you must know. Though I suspect Red Robin put him on my scent.”

 

“Maybe she felt generous,” Tim said. “Didn’t want to embarrass you by having Nightwing kick your ass again.”

 

“You have placed the Red Robin far too high in that pecking order if you believe she can order Nightwing around.”

 

“Oh, true,” Tim said. “Us dominant omegas have a tendency to be rebellious, don’t we?”

 

“You do.”

 

“At least someone appreciates it.”

 

“I’ve never much cared what Red Robin appreciates.”

 

“No, I bet you don’t.”

 

They fell silent. Tim picked up his book again, but didn’t open it. He felt...strange. Almost...cheerful, to be talking to his alpha. Banter with Slade wasn’t that much different from banter with Ra’s. Tim glanced at Slade, who had closed his eye, though he didn’t look to be asleep.

 

“You said you have children.”

 

“I had three.”

 

“Had?”

 

“One of them is gone...the other two are...busy.” He opened his eye and looked at Tim. “My daughter is about your age...perhaps a bit younger.”

 

Tim swallowed heavily. Slade’s age didn’t bother him--how could it, Ra’s had been far older--but it was still odd to hear his mate speaking that way. “Will I ever meet her?”

 

“Depends,” Slade said. “Rose is even more rebellious than you are...I’m not sure I want her in the heart of my business.”

 

“And the other child?”

 

“My son, Joey...he’s older than you. And a member of the Titans himself, actually.”

 

Tim blinked. “Your son...a Titan?”

 

“We can’t choose our blood,” Slade said. “And he isn’t alone...Rose has expressed interest in joining the side of irritating virtue as well.” He sighed. “In spite of the fact we’re on different sides...I am proud of them both.”

 

“I don’t know what Ra’s would have done if his children became heroes.”

 

“His daughters are heroes...I’ve never met the son, so I can’t say about him, but Nyssa and Talia...they served their father and their pack well. They fought for the same things Ra’s did.” Slade shook his head slightly. “That’s the thing people like Red Robin won’t say--all of us they call villains...we’re heroes in our own way.”

 

Tim looked down. “I don’t think Ra’s was a villain,” he said. “His methods were...unorthodox, but...he wanted the world to be better. He wouldn’t kill people he didn’t feel deserved it, and...and maybe the idea to destroy the Earth and start over was insane, but it was at least proactive.”

 

“He trained you well,” Slade said. “You really believe he was a good man.”

 

Tim shrugged. “He was good...to me, to Shiloh...he was…” He was starting to cry now, not caring if Slade saw. Fuck it, he was pregnant and missing his alpha and pups. 

 

Slade looked at him with an odd expression. Tim couldn’t decide if it was pity or disgust. “How old are you, Tim?” Slade asked suddenly.

 

Tim looked up. “Don’t you know?”

 

“It wasn’t something Ra’s tended to flaunt.”

 

“I’m…” Tim thought a moment, counting the months. “Twenty.”

 

Slade nodded. “Thought so...pity Ra’s got you first. You were probably so sweet before you had children.”

 

“I was fourteen when I had Shiloh. There wasn’t time to have me before Ra’s.”

 

“A pity he didn’t die earlier, then.”

 

“No,” Tim said. “I...I’m glad he was mine...I’m glad I had someone who loved me that way.”

 

“Twenty years old,” Slade said. “Full grown, your third baby on the way...and you’re still an innocent pup who believes in love.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“I don’t believe in romance, anyway. Your hormonal urges are for reproduction and power structures. Everything else is just there to keep you happy.”

 

“Ra’s…”

 

“Ra’s said he loved you, probably so you’d be more reconciled to him. If he had any real emotion toward you, it was most likely just a side effect of his own manipulations. I don’t believe in sugar-coating our relationship...it’s business for me, just like it was business for him. And you’d better give up your delusions before they annoy me.”

 

Tim stared before he curled up tighter in his chair. “He loved me,” he whispered. “I know he did...everyone knows he did...Nyssa even said so.”

 

“Nyssa was doing everything to get you on her side. I have no reason to manipulate you.”

 

“You…”

 

“I am not a kind man, Timothy. I am not patient, or gentle, and I am extremely jealous and possessive. But I won’t ever lie to you.”

 

Tim looked at Slade a long moment before he nodded. “Yes, alpha.”


	5. Chapter 5

Steph was used to people coming into her window at all hours. So when Conner Kent flew in at nine at night, she wasn’t remotely shocked.

 

“Just hanging around for fun?” she asked without looking up from the document she was reading.

 

“Unless you have a mission for me...something that gets me far away from Metropolis.”

 

That did make Steph look up. “Didn’t your mom just have a baby? Why would you want to be away?”

 

“He did, and she’s adorable. But he’s also happier the less people are in the house...Mia and Chris and Jon can help when Lois can’t, they’re old enough.”

 

“And you’re still not speaking to Lex?”

 

“Oh, hell no. Even if I was, I’m not going to go spend time with him...that would just be awkward.”

 

“Who’s watching Metropolis?”

 

“There’s a rule that no one’s allowed to attack the city if Superman’s pregnant. And they mostly all obey it. Mia’s old enough to take care of the ones who don’t.”

 

“And you don’t want to hang out with the baby?”

 

“Linda’s cute, but no...I’ve had enough of babies for a bit, thanks. Oh, and Mom wants Bruce to know this is his fault.”

 

“How?! Last I heard, they weren’t having an affair, whatever Dick says.”

 

“No, but calling him every three days for help with Ezra apparently made his hormones go off and want another baby...I mean, I know my mom is probably immortal, but he might still be getting close to menopause or at least some sort of lull in his heat cycle. Putting him near a pup is only going to intensify that.”

 

“So glad I come from a beta family. We don’t have to think about our hormones all the damn time.”

 

Conner shook his head. “Lucky you...anyway, mission?”

 

Steph sighed. “Only thing I have right now is Deathstroke, and that isn’t exactly urgent...he’s been quiet lately.”

 

“Not a good sign.”

 

“No...problem is, I can’t get any information. I can’t get in because I’m too close with Tim, Jason can’t get in because he’s too close with Talia, and the other Titans have too much history with Deathstroke.”

 

“What information do you need?”

 

Steph sighed. “All right...I want to know what happened to Tim. Last we heard, he was mated to Slade, then...nothing. And I’m worried.”

 

“It’s not like you had a steady flow of information before.”

 

“No, but...if he’d died under Ra’s’ care, I’d certainly have heard about it. With Slade...it’s harder. And...everyone else in the world has failed him. Bruce abandoned him, Jason wasn’t strong enough, Nyssa couldn’t protect him, and every other adult he has contact with just abuses and manipulates him. I can’t just throw him away like everyone else did.”

 

Conner nodded. “I might be able to find something out,” he said. “What’s your end goal?”

 

“Get him out of there...even if he was a typical pack omega, I wouldn’t want to leave anyone mated to Slade. I just don’t know how…”

 

“I’ll look into it. See what I can do.”

 

Steph nodded. “Thank you...I’ll get you coordinates.”

 

*

 

Tim would have lost track of the time again if it weren’t for his growing stomach.

 

He had been pregnant enough to be able to figure out the passage of time from that, though he still wished for something more definite. Trina did her best to keep track for him, but even she was having trouble with nothing to do.

 

Which was probably why, around the seventh or eighth month, Tim was so quick to pick up a familiar but out of place scent from the window. Tim stood up awkwardly and moved toward it. “Who’s there?” he called.

 

There was no answer. Tim got to the window and tried to look out, but he couldn’t see anyone from the angle he was at. He inhaled deeply, trying to catch the deep alpha scent.

 

But it was gone. Perhaps Tim had just imagined it. After all, why would Superboy be hanging around Tim’s window? Superboy didn’t even know where he was. And even if he did, he wouldn’t be coming after Tim.

 

No. Just wishful thinking, brought on by sorrow and boredom. No one was coming. No help would arrive. Tim stumbled back to bed and closed his eyes, wishing that there was someone to save him.

 

*

 

There was no doctor in attendance when Tim went into labor. It was just as well, because if there had been anyone else in the room, Tim probably would have murdered them.

 

And it wasn’t like Trina wasn’t an experienced midwife. She counted breaths and contractions with a sort of weariness that Tim had learned to associate with normal omega things, held Tim’s hand through the worst of it though he must have been crushing her, and finally caught the tiny, squalling figure that came out without a care.

 

“Omega girl,” she said, passing the baby to Tim. Tim nodded and put her to his breast. She fussed for a bit before she finally latched, sucking hard and hungry.

 

“I’ll call her Delilah,” Tim said. “We should probably tell her father.”

 

Trina shrugged with about as much apathy about that as Tim felt. “Omega girls are rarely valued,” she said. “He at least won’t take her from you...but he will want a son.”

 

Tim hummed a bit. “He’ll have to wait,” he said. “I won’t be having another one for at least a year. And that’s if he can be bothered to talk to me.”

 

“Well, you both seem to be well enough,” Trina said. “Perhaps he’ll be kind enough to let her see something outside this room.”

 

Tim nodded. He moved enough to let Trina clean him up and change the sheets, but went back to bed at once, holding Delilah close to him. She was the only pup he had, and he would hold onto her until the end of time if he needed to.

 

Though now that the smell of the birth was out of the room, Tim caught it again. A faint musk over the scent of the new pup. He turned toward the window, brow creased. “Hello?” he called.

 

Trina glanced at the window. “Timothy?”

 

“I smell someone.” Even as he said it, the scent faded, like it had never been. “Or...maybe wishful thinking.”

 

“Should I tell the master?”

 

“No.” Tim leaned back and closed his eyes. “Even if there is...don’t tell him.”

 

“All right.”

 

Tim nodded once in dismissal and was soon fast asleep.

 

*

 

Conner hovered next to the window, hoping that Batman’s scent maskers were enough. Clearly they weren’t though, if Tim kept calling to him. 

 

He sat himself up in mid-air, just out of sight of the window, thinking. The first time he’d seen Tim, the omega had been...pale was the main word Conner had come up with, if he was honest. Pale and small. But Tim still stood like a queen, with a scent that commanded notice. And even though he obviously hadn’t seen the sun in years, Tim was beautiful, dark hair and blue eyes and a mouth that Conner really wanted to kiss.

 

The scent had changed. Where Tim had been commanding before, a dominant omega with a dying mate, not Tim smelled...well, not bad, Conner didn’t think Tim could ever smell bad, but it was the difference between smelling a roast chicken and melting chocolate. Both were good smells, but not anywhere near the same.

 

Conner knew Tim had been remated, and he could smell the pregnancy and subsequent pup. He could smell that Tim was afraid and grieving, and he couldn’t smell the other pup Steph had mentioned around. Maybe Slade had hurt it. Maybe Tim’s other pup had died, and with Ezra far away…

 

It was late at night when Tim spoke again. “I know you’re there,” he said. He sounded much closer, like he was standing just under the window. Conner used his x-ray vision to look inside and Tim was sitting there, on the table under the window holding his baby.

 

Conner didn’t answer, unsure of what he would even say.

 

“You don’t have to talk,” Tim said. His voice was quiet, but Conner could hear him as though he were right next to him. “I know Steph probably just sent you to keep an eye on me. But I wish you wouldn’t hide...I felt like we could have been friends.”

 

Conner hesitated, then floated back to the window and hopped up to sit on the sill. He looked down at Tim, perched on the table like it was normal to do that. Tim looked up and smiled at him. “Hello.”

 

“...hi,” Conner said. “Doesn’t Slade…?”

 

“He doesn’t seem to think I can communicate without his knowledge,” Tim said. “So we’re safe unless he comes in.”

 

Conner looked at the baby sleeping in Tim’s arms. Delilah, that’s what Tim had called her. She was tiny and almost as pale as Tim, sleeping peacefully for now. “She’s beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.” Tim smiled down at Delilah. “I hope her father thinks so.”

 

Conner snorted. “Her sister is about as beautiful as they come and Slade doesn’t give a shit.”

 

Tim looked up sharply. “You know Rose.”

 

“We work together sometimes...she’s pretty pissed that her dad’s taken up with another younger omega.”

 

“He’s done this before?”

 

“Yeah...it was gross, she was like, fourteen.”

 

Tim looked down. “I…”

 

“Oh...oh, shit, sorry...you weren’t much older, were you?”

 

“I was younger when I was first mated.”

 

Conner stared for a moment. “How…?”

 

“Thirteen,” Tim said. “I was thirteen when Ra’s mated me.” He sounded resigned and not particularly interested in that fact, even though Conner’s blood was boiling.

 

“And you’ve been here ever since?!”

 

Tim frowned at him. “I have nowhere else to go,” he said. “And Batman wouldn’t come for me.”

 

“Batman knew?!” Conner’s fury pitched up and it was all he could do not to start shooting lasers everywhere.

 

“If you’re going to be angry, you should go,” Tim said. “Angry alpha is not a scent I want in Delilah’s early memories.”

 

Conner blinked a few times. “Sorry,” he said. Thinking back, he knew that Batman had known Tim was here, he just hadn’t realized how long. “Just...Batman’s friends with my mom and...and I think he would have asked for help…” Even saying it felt stupid.

 

Tim laughed a little bitterly. “Your mother is powerful, but I don’t think he could have defeated Ra’s. And Batman would rather buy his own assassination than ask for help. And...and I don’t know if…” Tim took a deep breath. “At first, I did want someone to come...I wanted Batman to come and rescue me. But after a while...after Shiloh...I realized that this isn’t so bad. That Ra’s...Ra’s was good. I know it’s wrong, but...I fell in love with him. And then he died and I couldn’t leave...and Slade…”

 

“You don’t love him.”

 

“No...I don’t. And I don’t want to. But I didn’t want to love Ra’s, either.”

 

Conner nodded slowly. “And you’re afraid Slade will be the same?”

 

Tim looked down, bouncing Delilah a bit. “Ra’s didn’t do what Slade did,” he said. “Ra’s only hit me a few times...usually when I hit him first. Slade…”

 

“Uses you as his personal punching bag?”

 

“When he can be bothered to acknowledge me at all,” Tim said. “We’ve had one conversation in the last year...the rest of the time, he’s either beating me or raping me and there’s not much I can contribute there.”

 

Conner stared. He had seen a lot in his life as a superhero, some of the worst crimes and violence in the world, but this…

 

“One conversation the entire time you’ve been mated?”

 

“Unless you count the time I tried to convince him not to rape me in front of my five-year-old, yes. And that wasn’t a conversation, just me yelling.”

 

Conner just about fell off the windowsill. “He...? In front of a child?!”

 

Tim shrugged. “She made him stop...and Nyssa’s taken her now. She’s safe.”

 

Conner was reeling. He felt sick, so sick to know just a little of what had happened. He slipped off the windowsill. “I need to go…”

 

Tim nodded. “Come back?” he said. “It’s boring just here with Trina...even with a new baby.”

 

Conner glanced into the room, and he could see the beta servant, still asleep on her camp bed. “I will,” he said. “Just…if you need anything, just shout...I’ll hear you.”

 

“All right,” Tim said.

 

“Um...Conner,” he finally said. “My name is Conner.”

 

Tim raised an eyebrow. “I know.”

 

“How…?”

 

“It wasn’t difficult...I know Superman is your mother, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out Superman is Clark Kent. I know that Lex Luthor is your father, and I didn’t take time to break that one down. Lex Luthor only has one child publicly, who was called Kon-El. Clark Kent has four children…”

 

“Five.”

 

“I’ll update my notes. But the younger ones are all with his mate. It’s well know that Kon-El is also Superboy, ergo the eldest Kent child is Kon-El, QED Superboy.”

 

Conner blinked. “You figured out Clark Kent? How?”

 

Tim gave him a coy smile. “Come back and I’ll explain it.”

 

“Yeah,” Conner said. “Yeah, okay.” He turned and flew off, head spinning.

 

*

 

Superboy...Conner...came back a few days later. Tim had spent his evenings sitting on the table, gazing up at the window, and he smiled when Conner reappeared.

 

“Are you all right?” Tim asked.

 

“Yeah,” Conner said. “Just...it was a lot. I...I needed to see my mom.”

 

Tim nodded. “I’m sorry I dropped it all on you.”

 

Conner kind of shrugged. “Part of being a hero...fixing problems you can’t just punch.”

 

“Still...it was just…” Tim trailed off and glanced back. The beta servant was sitting a little ways away with the baby, and she gave them a small frown. “I know you don’t need to know.”

 

“What if I want to know?” Conner asked. “What if I want to know everything?”

 

Tim stared. Everything? What was everything? And why would Conner want to know it? “I suppose I’d tell you,” he said. “Though it probably won’t make sense.”

 

Conner settled back on the windowsill. “I’m good at sorting things out.”

 

Tim leaned back a bit and gazed up at him. “Okay,” he said. “Well...I’m from Gotham.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And my name was Timothy Drake.”

 

“Was?”

 

“...is.” Tim swallowed and blinked. “My name is Tim Drake.” 

 

It had been so long since he’d called himself that. Steph and Jason had called him Tim, but it had been forever since he’d introduced himself that way. So long since he’d even said his last name, he had almost forgotten it was his.

 

Conner nodded. “Steph said your parents were rich.”

 

“They are...loaded, even.” Tim took a moment. “Did something happen to them?”

 

Conner was silent for a moment. “I know Janet Drake died,” he said. “Batman...he mentioned it to my mom. And I think there was something in Lois’s articles about Jack Drake getting remarried.”

 

Tim blinked, suddenly dizzy. His mother...his father...he had forgotten their names, their faces, their scents...it was as though they had existed somewhere else, for someone else. “Did they miss me?”

 

“I never met them,” Conner said. “I’m sorry, I…”

 

Tim bent his head, pressing his forehead to his knees. His mother was dead and he had forgotten her. His father had clearly moved on with his life. They had probably written Tim off as dead years ago.

 

It took Tim a moment to realize he was crying, his skirt dampening with tears. He tried to imagine what his life would have been if Ra’s’ hadn’t taken him. He’d still be in Gotham, in college by now, or maybe already finished and running his dad’s company. Maybe he could have been Robin instead of Steph, like he’d always wanted. He wasn’t sure if he’d be mated, but it would be to someone his own age, someone who smelled amazing and would look after him and worship him…

 

“Tim?”

 

Tim looked up. Conner was watching him, looking a bit awkward. The window was big enough for Conner to get through if he wanted, and Tim got the distinct impression Conner wanted to touch him but was afraid to leave his scent too far in the room. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Just...it’s been a long time since I even thought about it.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m okay,” Tim said. “I have my place...my pup. Everything before...it was just filler.”

 

“They were your family...Gotham was your home.”

 

“My family is gone.” Tim’s voice sounded distant to his own ears. “My mother...my mate...they’re dead, and one of my pups with them. And the other two are gone...Nyssa’s gone, Talia’s gone, Damian’s gone...I’ve just got Trina and Delilah.”

 

Conner was quiet and Tim glanced up at him. “What about you?”

 

“Um...yeah,” Conner said. “You know I have a family.”

 

“I know the statistics,” Tim said. “But...tell me about them?”

 

Conner nodded. “Well...my parents aren’t together, obviously...it was a heat during a fight and I just...happened. Then my mom got mated to Lois Lane, who’s scary as fuck, and they had the others...Mia and Chris and Jon and now Linda...and it’s nice.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah...I mean...okay, Mia and Chris are at each other’s throats all the time trying to establish dominance, and Jon spends way too much time hanging around your...whatever you call Damian...but it’s good, even when they’re annoying.”

 

Tim sighed a bit. “I used to want to have siblings,” he said. “But my parents barely had time for me...and I was an accident anyway. And I thought, when things were good...I thought Shiloh and Ezra would be friends. Ra’s was training Shiloh as Ezra’s guard and...and it felt like we could be a real family. And then...then he died and...and it all fell apart.”

 

“I’ve met Ezra,” Conner said. “Batman’s always bringing him over...he’s not very good with children under the age of ten.”

 

Tim looked up sharply. “Is he well?” he asked. “Is he happy? Does he hate me for leaving him?”

 

“He’s a pretty healthy kid,” Conner said. “Very energetic...Jon chases him around a lot. I think he’s happy...Jason reconnected with him, so...he isn’t completely cut off from his family. As to...how he feels about you…” Conner shrugged. “I mean...he’s pretty little. I don’t know if he really remembers. He doesn’t...he doesn’t talk about you, anyway. Not when he’s around our place.”

 

Tim nodded. “Does Jason talk about me?”

 

Conner made a strange noise. “Jason and I...don’t really get along,” he said. “I mean...we’ll cooperate on missions, but...I don’t just go to the bars with him to talk about his exes, you know?”

 

“I’m not really an ex,” Tim mumbled. “I mean...it was one time and I wasn’t really in any state to…”

 

“Consent to anything?” Conner looked angry now. “You were just there for anyone to…?”

 

“It wasn’t his fault,” Tim said. “Ra’s told him to take care of me...I just pushed him down and took advantage.” Tim shrugged. “I’m a bit of a slut, anyway.”

 

“No,” Conner said emphatically. “No, you...a lot of people took advantage of you, and...and maybe you managed to make yourself like it, but...you aren’t a slut. You don’t go around begging everyone for sex...you’ve been mated twice and were whored out once. That’s not a lot...shit, Tim, I’ve had more signifs than that.”

 

“You’re not mated.”

 

“No, but I’ve dated...alphas, omegas, betas, men, women...if anyone here’s the slut, it’s me.”

 

Tim almost smiled. “I don’t...it’s hard to say what I am anymore,” he said. “Besides an omega.”

 

“I guess...we’ll have to figure that out.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Timothy.” _

 

_ Tim sighed and smiled, not opening his eyes. “Ra’s,” he murmured. _

 

_ There were soft lips against his. Tim opened to the kiss, reaching up and pulling his mate into his arms. Long, smooth fingers moved down his cheek and neck, to his breast, squeezing gently. “Still nursing?” _

 

_ “She’s hungry. As you are.” _

 

_ “Hm.” Lips followed fingers, latching on his nipple and sucking. Tim gasped, arching up. “Very hungry.” His lips were on Tim’s again, kissing him deeply. _

 

_ “Missed you,” Tim said. _

 

_ “I’m here, beloved...I will never truly leave you.”  _

 

_ The long, slender fingers moved lower, pressing into Tim’s cunt, gentle for now. Tim sighed and spread his legs, smiling slightly, eyes still closed. The other hand moved to Tim’s cock, fondling gently, so gently. Tim felt tears prick at his eyes at the tenderness, at the feeling of being loved again. _

 

_ “I’m sorry,” he whispered. _

 

_ “Do not be sorry, my love.” The whisper was a benediction, a balm on his heart. “You have done well...you have born more pain than I ever could have asked of you.” _

 

_ “You never would have asked it.” _

 

_ “I put you through it...and I am so proud of you.” Another kiss as the fingers moved away to be replaced by a greater fullness. “I love you, Timothy...forever.” _

 

_ “Ra’s…” _

 

_ “Do not mourn for me, my love...I am with you.” _

 

Ra’s’ voice faded from Tim’s mind. The tenderness melted away, though the feelings of hands on him didn’t. They grew harder, rougher. The cock in him changed shape, grew painful. Tim gasped, realizing he was awake now, and it was Slade over him, not Ra’s.

 

Tim barely bit back a scream at the pain. It had been two months since Delilah’s birth, but he was still feeling sore and tired. He reached up, trying to push against him. Slade caught his wrists and pinned him, his thrusts not pausing for a moment.

 

“Get off,” Tim gasped.

 

“Liked it better when you were asleep,” Slade muttered, ignoring Tim. “Less fighting...less whining.”

 

“Please…” Tim begged. “It hurts…”

 

“Shut up.” Slade didn’t stop, just squeezed Tim’s wrists harder. Tim gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, trying to think about Ra’s again, trying to go back to dreams of being loved and cared for, but he couldn’t.

 

Delilah started crying a few minutes in. Slade barely glanced over his shoulder to growl. “Keep that brat quiet!” he shouted.

 

Tim heard Trina shuffling around. “She’s hungry…”

 

“She can wait until I’m finished with her whore mother. And you won’t talk back if you want to keep your position!”

 

Delilah didn’t stop crying. Tim couldn’t see what Trina was doing, couldn’t push Slade off him, couldn’t get to his baby. He just lay there, crying himself, waiting for it to be over.

 

It seemed to take forever before Slade came, the knot tying them together again. Tim whimpered. “Slade…”

 

“Another thirty minutes won’t kill her. Or you.”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“You do what I say.” Slade slapped him, knocking Tim’s head to the other side. Tim could see the window now, could see the ledge lightening slowly. He hoped Conner wouldn’t look in right now. Not because of the shame, Tim didn’t have much shame left, but because he wasn’t sure how the other alpha would react to seeing this.

 

Tim had almost passed out again by the time Slade finally pulled away from him. Blood stained the sheets almost at once and Tim screamed again. Slade ignored him and left the room, the door slamming behind him.

 

*

 

Tim sat on the table, nursing Delilah and crying quietly. Trina sat on the other side of the room, looking despondent as she waited for news from her network outside.

 

There was a cough from the window and Tim looked up. Conner was sitting in his usual place, blushing furiously. “Sorry if I’m interrupting.”

 

“Interrupting?”

 

“Feeding time...I know some omegas don’t like everyone watching…”

 

Tim half-shrugged. “Doesn’t your mother feed his babies this way?”

 

“Not usually when there are other people around...he likes having alone time with his children when possible.”

 

“Oh.” Tim looked down. “Not possible for me...don’t be embarrassed.”

 

Conner nodded. “I, um...I got some birth control,” he said. “For when you’re done nursing.” He passed a pack of pills down to Tim. Tim tossed them to Trina, who quickly hid them away.

 

“Thank you,” Tim said.

 

“Is there anything else I can do?”

 

Tim looked down at Delilah, then to Trina. He wanted to say so many things. Wanted to ask Conner to take Delilah far away, to the happy family the Kents surely had, or to Bruce to grow up with Ezra. He wanted to ask Conner to challenge Slade, to reclaim the omega and take Tim and Delilah out of the Cradle. He wanted to ask Conner to just kill him here so that he wouldn’t feel any pain, so that Delilah could grow up without a failure of a mother.

 

“...just stay here a while,” Tim finally said. “Please...just talk to me. Tell me of happy things, outside.”

 

Conner nodded and settled in fully. “Well...my brother Jon is starting to work as Superboy.”

 

“Really?” Tim said. “So who will you be?”

 

“Work in progress,” Conner said with a shrug. “Might just be Kon-El for a while...that’s what Mia did before Kara was done being Supergirl.”

 

Tim hummed. “Bit dull...I thought being a superhero was all about drama.”

 

“Believe it or not, I’m the least dramatic person in my family.”

 

“Including the baby?”

 

“I don’t scream every time someone puts me down, so yes, including the baby.”

 

Tim almost laughed through his remaining tears. “Has anyone picked you up in a while?”

 

“Wonder Girl, whenever I’m being a dick. Which is a lot. And usually, I’m screaming for her to put me down.”

 

That did get Tim to laugh, hysterically but definitely laughter. Of course, that disturbed Delilah, who immediately unlatched from Tim’s breast and started screaming. “Sorry, sweetheart,” Tim gasped, getting to work quieting her.

 

“I tell you,” Conner said. “Babies are all fucking drama queens.”

 

Tim started laughing again, in spite of Delilah’s protests. After a moment, Conner did too.

 

*

 

Delilah was five months old. Conner spent most of the days sitting in the window while Tim moved about his life as usual. Sometimes he and Conner would talk, sometimes Conner would just watch him. It was comfortable.

 

Almost nice.

 

Slade was in and out more frequently. Usually, he would appear in the evenings to slap Tim around a little before throwing him on the bed to fuck until they both passed out. Tim got used to it quickly, just forced himself to go limp and take it. Trina learned quickly as well, keeping to the corner with Delilah and keeping the pup quiet until Slade left.

 

Conner never said anything about it. He was very good about vanishing before Slade got into the room, and Tim just hoped his scent didn’t linger. But every morning after, while Tim was still crying and bleeding and wishing, Conner would be there, offering words of comfort and happy stories of the world outside. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t nearly enough, but it was at least something.

 

One evening, though, Trina frowned at Tim the moment Conner left. Tim waited a bit before he returned the frown. “What?”

 

“Do you think it’s wise to be fraternizing with your mate’s enemy?”

 

Tim shrugged. “My mate has done nothing to earn my loyalty. And Conner...he’s good to me, Trina.”

 

“Three months sitting in your window…”

 

“It’s something,” Tim said. “It’s...it’s been a long time since I had a friend my age. Not since Red Robin...and...and I feel like...if I asked, he would save us.”

 

“But you won’t ask.”

 

“No,” Tim said. “I can’t...he deserves better.”

 

“Timothy…” Trina swallowed. “My nose isn’t as good as yours, but I can smell the changes. He’s bonding to you...and not as a brother. He wants you...he’s in love with you.”

 

Tim shook his head. “I’m just a damsel that needs saving,” he said. “As soon as that goes away, he’ll lose interest...at least with Slade, I know what to expect.”

 

“This isn’t about you...this is about Delilah. She deserves better than growing up in this cold room without any socialization. You may be happy to play the damsel, but she deserves to be more. So if that boy offers to take you out of here...you listen, and you go.”

 

Tim nodded and reached out for Delilah. Trina handed her over at once and Tim curled around his baby to scent her. Delilah made a grumpy noise but allowed it. “Maybe...the next time Slade will be gone a while...I’ll ask him.”

 

Trina nodded back. “I’ll make sure you’re ready.”

 

*

 

Tim was used to Slade storming in at all hours by now. He was sleeping much lighter, his brain not letting him rest for too long when there was the possibility of waking up in the middle of Slade raping him, which was always much worse than being conscious throughout.

 

So when Slade slammed the door open two weeks after Tim had agreed to leave, Tim jerked awake at once. He watched as his mate stalked into the room, waiting for him to come to the bed.

 

But he didn’t. Instead, Slade started tearing the room apart, as though searching for something. Tim sat up. “Slade?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Tim glanced across at Trina, who was watching with wide eyes, holding Delilah close. Delilah had learned by now not to cry when Slade was in the room, so she was eerily silent as they watched.

 

“Slade, come to bed,” Tim said. He wanted to get this over with, wanted to get his dose of pain and go back to sleep.

 

“I said shut up!” Slade yanked the drawers out of the wardrobe and dug around before he produced what he was looking for.

 

The little packet of birth control Conner had brought, untouched since Tim was still nursing.

 

“What is this?” Slade roared.

 

Tim flinched. “I...I didn’t think you wanted…”

 

Slade crossed the room and dragged Tim off the bed by his hair. Tim gasped as he fell, struggling back to his knees. “You fucking whore!” Slade shouted, punching Tim across the face. Tim cried out as he felt his nose break. “You fucking lied to me!”

 

“I didn’t…” Tim gasped. “I…”

 

“It wasn’t him,” Trina said. “It was me.” She stood up and carefully set Delilah down before she turned to Slade, who was watching her. “I ordered the pills be brought...I wouldn’t have told him. But two pregnancies in one year is too much...even if one didn’t go to term. He can’t have another one any time soon or it will kill him.”

 

Slade glared at her. “I decide what’s best for my mate,” he growled. “Not you. I allowed him to keep you as an indulgence, but now I see it was foolish.” He threw Tim to the ground and stalked over to Trina. He stood over her, glaring, and she glared right back.

 

“Trina…” Tim gasped. 

 

“Both of you will follow,” Slade said. “I will have someone take the pup...she will be far better off away from traitors and whores.”

 

“NO!” Tim screamed, struggling upright. “No, you can’t take her from me!”

 

Slade turned and hit him again, sending Tim sprawling. “She’s mine!” Slade said. “I am the alpha! The child will be raised by those I choose, not you!”

 

“Please!” Tim begged. “Please don’t take my pup...I’ll be better, I’ll do anything…”

 

Slade kicked him in the stomach, making Tim choke slightly. “I told you to shut up, whore! What’s it going to take to get through to you?”

 

Tim sobbed, trying to reach out to his pup, but Slade wasn’t having it. He grabbed Tim by the hair again and dragged him to his feet. “Follow, woman,” Slade growled. 

 

Trina glanced at Delilah once before she obeyed, despair clear in her face.

 

Slade dragged Tim through the halls, naked and bleeding, and Tim couldn’t even bring himself to care. Slade was going to take his pup, the last thing Tim had left, and he would take Trina, his only loyal servant, and Tim…

 

Tim would be alone. Alone until a time came when Conner could save him. And if Slade had found out about the birth control, it was only a matter of time before he knew about Conner.

 

Slade hauled them into the main hall, where the rest of the pack had gathered, all looking rather confused. It was probably a good thing most of them were nocturnal, or else they would be confused and furious and Tim could not handle that right now.

 

Slade threw Tim down on the platform. “Which of you,” Slade shouted. “Which of you gave this whore suppressant pills?”

 

The room was silent, the assassins exchanging looks. Tim laid still, breathing through his mouth and tasting blood the entire time, wondering what Slade would do to him.

 

After a few minutes, Slade turned on Trina. “Who was it?” he demanded.

 

Trina’s jaw was set, her face dry. “You’ll have to kill me,” she said. “I will not betray anyone here...especially my master.”

 

Slade struck her hard across the face. Trina stayed standing; she had always been a bit more solid than Tim anyway. “You will speak!”

 

“I will not,” Trina said coolly. “You may have won this pack, and my master, but you haven’t won me. My loyalty is to my omega...and you have not earned him. You don’t deserve his love, and you do not deserve my loyalty.”

 

Slade glared a moment before he drew his sword. Tim barely had time to scream before he struck, neatly severing Trina’s head from her shoulders. There was silence for a moment as her body fell from the platform, blood spraying everywhere.

 

Slade turned to the assembly. “One of you will die every day until I learn who her supplier was,” Slade said. “Any further insubordination will be punished accordingly. And for now…” He turned on Tim, his expression ugly. 

 

Tim whimpered and cowered away. Was this how it would end? Beheaded on the platform where Tim had once commanded this legion? Killed by his mate’s sword, his children left completely alone and at the mercy of whoever had them?

 

How long would it take Conner to learn what had happened? How many days would he sit in the window, waiting for Tim to come back, until he either gave up or was discovered and killed himself?

 

Tim braced himself for the strike, but it never came. There was a clatter as the sword was tossed aside and then he was being dragged up onto his knees, his hands bound in front of him, his ankles tied tightly together. He didn’t bother to scream anymore. Whatever Slade was planning for him wouldn’t be helped by that.

 

He barely stayed on his knees when the first lash fell. A belt, or perhaps a whip, coming down hard on his back. Tim gasped, the tears coming faster, as the next last fell. Then another, and another, until the beating grew too fast for him to count. Tim collapsed after several seconds of it, but Slade didn’t stop, just continued to beat Tim’s back and thighs until Tim was sure he was bleeding. It was harder and harder to remain conscious as it went on, his breath growing short, the pain so intense that Tim couldn’t stand it, couldn’t even try to scream anymore.

 

He was vaguely aware of being turned over, his hands pushed above his head. The beating continued, the whip falling over his breasts and hips, striking him everywhere, pain blossoming from every inch of his skin, until Tim finally, mercifully lost consciousness. His last thought was a prayer that he would bleed out and die before Slade could hurt anyone else.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Conner wasn’t at Wayne manor often. Oh, sure, he went now and then, when his mom wanted him to or Steph or Dick summoned him, but it wasn’t a place he often visited on his own.

 

But he knew he needed to. He couldn’t continue until he had full support.

 

Jason was in the nursery with Ezra when Conner was shown up, laying on the floor and playing with blocks. Conner paused a moment, watching them. Jason was...well, he and Conner weren’t friends, that was certain, but he did look good with his pup, narrating their building in a very serious tone that made Ezra laugh.

 

Conner coughed. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said.

 

Jason started. “Jesus, Cloneboy, don’t do that to me!”

 

“Not a clone,” Conner said for the millionth time. “And I need to talk to you...both of you.”

 

Ezra stood up and dashed over, reaching out. “Come play,” he demanded.

 

Conner took Ezra’s hand and let himself be dragged over. Jason glared at him for a second before he sighed. “Knew Bruce would be a bad influence.”

 

“And yet you haven’t moved out,” Conner said. “But I’m serious...it’s about Tim.”

 

That got Jason’s attention. “What about him?”

 

“I’ve been...visiting him,” Conner said carefully. “As much as I can without Slade noticing. And...I think we’re bonding. Pretty strongly.”

 

Jason blinked a few times. “Of course you are,” he finally sighed. “You’re the perfect alpha, aren’t you? Prince Charming and Superman and everything Tim would ever want, rolled into one. And you actually could beat Slade for dominance.”

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Conner said. “I know you...well, obviously you two were close.”

 

“Not really,” Jason said. “I mean...we bonded, yeah, but it wasn’t anything...special. Just being in the same room at the right time.”

 

“Still,” Conner said. “I won’t...I’m not going to reclaim him without his pack’s blessing. Steph’s agreed, and I don’t think Trina will object...Delilah’s gotten used to me…”

 

“Delilah…?”

 

“Slade’s pup...she’s adorable. And hopefully coming with us. But that just leaves the two of you...so…”

 

“So you want my blessing to mate with Tim.” Jason looked resigned and a little pissed off. “You want me to tell you it’s okay for you to beat his mate into submission and rape him while Slade’s down so you can get him out of there.”

 

“I won’t do anything without his consent,” Conner said. “If Tim tells me he doesn’t want to leave, or that he doesn’t want to be with me, I won’t...I won’t force him.”

 

Jason sighed heavily. “I know you’re probably the best person for him,” he said. “That you’ll love and cherish and all that crap...that your family would help him.”

 

“But?”

 

Jason glanced at Ezra. “What do you think, Ez?” he asked. “Do you think Kon should mate with your mother?”

 

Ezra was frowning, clearly confused. “Mother?”

 

“Do you remember your mother?” Conner asked gently.

 

Ezra’s brow furrowed in concentration. “Small,” he said. “Loved me.” Another beat. “Shi.”

 

“Yes,” Conner said. “Yours and Shiloh’s mother.”

 

Ezra glanced at Jason. “Daddy talks ‘bout him.”

 

“Okay,” Conner said. “So...what would you think about me mating with your mother and bringing him...maybe not here, but closer to you?”

 

Ezra cocked his head a moment before he nodded. “Wanna see Mama,” he said. “And Kon’s nice.” He glanced at Jason. “But you’re still my daddy?”

 

“Yes,” Jason said firmly. “I’m still your daddy. That’s not going to change, no matter who Tim’s mated to.”

 

“Okay,” Ezra said. He turned back to his blocks happily.

 

Conner looked to Jason. “So…”

 

“If Ezra’s okay with it, so am I,” Jason said. “We can work out custody once Tim’s settled.”

 

“Okay,” Conner said. “Thanks.”

 

“Treat him right, Kon. I do know where Batman keeps his ring, and I will not hesitate to use it.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Conner said. “I plan to treat him better than anyone ever has.”

 

*

 

Conner went back to the Cradle the next day, his heart light. He would ask Tim today, see if it would be possible to take him away...take him home, help him realize how beautiful and clever and worthy of love he was…

 

Well, Tim knew that. Ra’s had loved him, or pretended to anyway, so it wouldn’t be an entirely foreign concept. Everything else would be, but at least he could start to rebuild some sort of joy.

 

Conner hopped up on the windowsill as usual and looked inside…

 

And had to bite back a scream.

 

The room was destroyed, objects broken and torn and strewn all over the floor. The furniture was all overturned, much of it scratched or dented or simply torn apart. There was blood splattered across most of it, mostly dried now.

 

And in the middle of it was a small, pale, broken figure, laying naked and bleeding and barely breathing.

 

Conner stared for a moment, hesitating. If he entered the room, Slade would scent him the moment he returned. But if he didn’t…

 

If he didn’t, who would help Tim?

 

Conner took a breath and flew down from the windowsill, into the room. He stepped carefully amongst the destruction until he reached Tim and managed to turn him over.

 

Tim’s nose was broken, his eyes black. There were bruises over his face and breasts, crossed with what looked like whip marks, bleeding sluggishly. Conner had seen similar marks across his back and thighs. Conner very carefully x-rayed Tim. A few broken ribs, luckily not puncturing any major organs. His kidneys were swollen, and one of his knees was broken as well. And...and then…

 

Conner blushed as he very gently parted Tim’s legs. His cock had clearly been beaten and smashed along with the rest of him, and his vagina was torn, blood and semen still leaking out of him.

 

There was no sign of Trina or Delilah. Conner wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, but he did know that no Trina meant that he would have to take care of Tim himself, quickly before Slade caught him here.

 

Gently, so gently, Conner lifted Tim out of the rubble. The bed was torn apart, like everything else, but it was at least upright and relatively soft. Conner laid Tim down on the cleanest, smoothest part he could find before he went to the small washroom and found a basin and cloths. He filled the basin with warm water and went back out.

 

Tim hadn’t moved at all. Conner sighed and started cleaning the blood off, trying to get a better assessment of the external damage. It took several long minutes to get his face clean, his nose starting to bleed again almost every time Conner got it clear. Tim’s breathing was ragged, though it did get a little better once Conner had him cleaned off. Conner took a breath and set Tim’s nose as best he could, though it probably wouldn’t be the same again.

 

Down to his breasts, very carefully cleaning the blood away. Conner glanced around and finally spotted parts of a first aid kit amongst the debris. He gathered up what he could quickly, and was gratified there were bandages--no doubt Trina had done this many times when Slade’s temper got out of hand.

 

Conner finished cleaning the cuts on Tim’s chest and back quickly enough, though he did have to change the water several times as it kept growing more and more red. The cloths ended up in a pile on the ground, bloodstained to the point where they’d never be clean. Conner’s hands were getting covered as well, and he knew that no amount of washing would take any second of this away from him.

 

It took a lot more work than Conner wanted to admit to reset Tim’s ribs correctly, but he thought he did okay as he bandaged his torso tightly. He was no Alfred, but he had done it for Steph and Dick a few times, though they hadn’t been nearly this bad.

 

Tim’s legs were easy, the broken knee going back easily enough. Conner finished bandaging the worst of it then took a breath. He couldn’t touch Tim where he most needed help, couldn’t bring himself to violate the omega again. Instead, he reached out with his touch telekinesis to wash away the blood between Tim’s legs, determinedly looking away while trying to keep the touch as light as he could.

 

Tim did stir a bit at that. “Ra’s,” he murmured, before his head fell to the other side. Slightly conscious, then. Enough to speak anyway.

 

“Shh,” Conner said. “I’m almost done.”

 

He washed away the worst of it and decided that was the best he could do. He gathered the rags and took them back to the washroom, dropping them in the bathtub before he used his heat vision to incinerate them. He washed the ash down the drain before he turned and started scrubbing at his hands.

 

He didn’t stop until he realized the blood flowing into the sink wasn’t Tims, but his own. He pulled his hands away, staring at them, scrubbed raw and still not clean, and that was when he broke. Conner leaned on the sink, sobbing for Tim, for whatever Slade had put him through, Conner didn’t even know.

 

Conner had been away for four days. How long had Tim been laying in a broken room, bleeding out? Clearly not too long, or he’d already be dead, but it must have been hours, maybe even a day. And now he was in a broken bed, so wrapped in bandages he might as well be a mummy, deathly pale and still and Conner could barely even help him.

 

Eventually, though, Conner forced himself to stop crying. Maybe he couldn’t do much--at least, not until Tim was awake--but he could save him.

 

Conner moved back into the room and found an unbroken glass. He took it back to the washroom and scrubbed it clean before he filled it with clear water and returned to Tim’s side.

 

Tim was definitely breathing easier now. Conner sat him up and pressed the glass to his lips. Tim opened to it in instinct and Conner slowly poured the water in, Tim swallowing automatically. Conner let him finish the glass before he set it aside and put Tim down. He took a deep breath and then started superspeeding around the room, putting things to rights where he could. He couldn’t repair the damage, but he could at least clean up a little.

 

It took barely ten minutes before Conner had the room clear. The furniture was still damaged, but was at least upright. The torn and broken objects were cleared away into a corner, and what could be salvaged was back in place. It didn’t look good, per se, but it was at least a livable space again.

 

Conner was loathe to move Tim, but he knew he’d have to. So he carefully lifted Tim up with his TTK before he used his speed again to turn the mattress over and change the sheets, making the bed slightly more comfortable. He returned Tim to it, laying a blanket over him, and then sat down next to him, watching Tim sleep, waiting.

 

*

 

Tim didn’t move for almost two days. In that time, Conner didn’t leave his side for a moment. There was no point leaving; if Slade came in, he would know there was another person helping, there was no way Tim could have cleaned the room and bandaged himself up in this state. Conner was ready to fight, but he hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.

 

Conner had fallen into a light doze on the second day when Tim suddenly cried out. Conner jerked back to consciousness at once. “Tim?”

 

“Ra’s…” Tim moaned. “Ra’s, please...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” His eyes flew open, unnaturally bright. Conner leaned over and felt his forehead. Tim was burning with fever, thrashing, though he didn’t have enough strength to move much.

 

“Tim, wake up.” Conner caught Tim’s hand, holding it as tightly as he dared. Tim didn’t even seem to notice him.

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Tim said. “I didn’t mean to lose them...please don’t let him, don’t let him!”

 

Conner let go of him. “Tim, stay still,” he said. “Stay still, I’ll help you.” He scrambled back to the washroom for the basin. It took him a moment to find a clean cloth, but he managed to find a scrap. He filled the basin with cold water and took it back to the bed.

 

Tim was staring at nothing, still pleading with a ghost. Conner sat down again and pressed the cold cloth to Tim’s forehead. Tim gasped a little. “Ra’s--!”

 

“He’s gone,” Conner said, though he wasn’t sure what good it would do. “Tim, he’s gone...he can’t hurt you.”

 

“I lost them,” Tim sobbed. “I lost them and left him and it’s all my fault...I couldn’t hold onto it…”

 

“It’s okay,” Conner said. “It’s not your fault, Tim...you couldn’t stop him dying. You couldn’t stop Slade…”

 

Tim didn’t hear him. “I wanted to save them,” he said. “I tried so hard to save you...please don’t do this...just let me die!”

 

“I can’t,” Conner said. “I won’t let you die...you’re going to be okay, I promise. I’m going to save you.”

 

“Let me join you,” Tim pleaded. “I miss you...so much, my love...I want to be in your arms again.”

 

Conner sighed and fell silent. Tim was clearly hallucinating, talking to Ra’s and ignoring Conner, and it was probably best to just let him. Conner kept the cloth pressed to Tim’s forehead, trying to cool him down. It took over an hour before Tim fell asleep again, though he was more restless now. Conner wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

 

Eventually, Tim seemed to rest easier, but Conner didn’t sleep. He moved around the room, searching for food, and eventually managed to dig a few non-perishables out of a hidden alcove with the help of his x-ray vision. Clearly, Tim or Trina had prepared for the possibility of Slade simply forgetting they were there and starving them to death.

 

It took even longer to find a bowl that hadn’t been broken, but there was one that had escaped whatever had happened here. Conner didn’t bother with the stove, just used his heat vision to heat the chicken broth he had found and took it over.

 

Tim barely stirred when Conner used his TTK to sit him up. He opened his mouth when Conner pressed the bowl to his lips and swallowed. Conner decided that was definitely a good sign, if Tim was able to get nutrients.

 

It took awhile for the bowl to be empty, and at the end, Conner was more exhausted than ever. He had barely slept since he had arrived, and he knew he couldn’t. Not while Tim still needed him.

 

Conner settled back in his chair and watched.

 

*

 

The next few days went similarly. Tim would wake every few hours, screaming at illusions, and Conner would do his best to soothe him. There was enough broth in the alcove that Conner was at least able to force it down Tim’s throat every day, though he worried it wouldn’t be enough sustenance to keep Tim healthy for long.

 

At least his injuries seemed to be healing. Conner changed the bandages sparingly, since his supplies were limited, but the cuts didn’t seem to be getting infected and were healing fairly well. The ribs and knee were also coming back together, though Conner had a feeling that Tim would limp for most of his life.

 

It was a full week since Conner had found him when Tim’s fever finally broke. Conner watched him a few minutes as he blinked, eyes clear.

 

“Ra’s?” Tim croaked.

 

Maybe not.

 

“It’s just me, Tim,” Conner said.

 

“Where...he was right there,” Tim said. “He was standing over me...he had the baby, he was...he was so angry…”

 

“You were hallucinating,” Conner said. “The fever...it was really bad.”

 

Tim blinked again and finally seemed to focus. “Kon?”

 

“Hey.” Conner did his best to smile. “Glad you’re back.”

 

Tim sat up slowly, wincing in pain. “What...how long has it been?”

 

“It’s been six days,” Conner said. “This morning is the seventh...at least since I got here. I don’t know...you were in pretty bad shape.”

 

Tim nodded, dazed as he looked around the room. “Slade…”

 

“I cleared it,” Conner said. “I...I don’t know what happened to Trina…”

 

“He killed her.” Tim’s voice was flat, emotionless. “She was trying to protect us...so she was executed.”

 

Conner swallowed. “Delilah?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tim said. “He took her...I don’t know what he did with her.” His voice did waver at that. “He took my baby, Kon...I won’t...he won’t give her back.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Conner said. “I’m so sorry...what did he do to you?”

 

“You could see what he did,” Tim said. “He beat me half to death and left me here to die...he’ll probably remember to check in a month or two.” His voice was bitter. “And when he finds you…”

 

“When he finds me, I will challenge him,” Conner said. “I won’t...I can’t let him keep doing this to you.”

 

Tim looked up, startled. “Conner…”

 

Conner swallowed heavily again. “Tim...would you like me to take you away from here?”

 

Tim stared a moment before he nodded. “Please,” he said. “Whatever you have to do...challenge him, fuck me, get me pregnant, just...please get me out.”

 

Conner lifted Tim’s hand and kissed the knuckles gently. “I promise,” he said. “I will.”

 

*

 

It was another two weeks before Tim felt well enough to try and get out of bed. Conner tried to argue, but Tim argued that sitting in bed would just be worse in the long-run. So Conner helped him stand and held him up as they walked around the room, slowly and with frequent rests. 

 

Conner knew Tim was pushing himself, was trying to heal quickly so that they could leave faster. Conner also knew that they wouldn’t be able to leave until Conner had challenged Slade, and even that would be a bit tricky. Conner was sure he could win, but there was the chance that he wouldn’t and then…

 

Then Slade would have no reason to keep Tim alive. Slade would have all the evidence he needed of Tim’s betrayal to execute him. 

 

But death had to be better than this.

 

Still, with Tim healing well, Conner felt comfortable enough to leave the room now and then, flying down to the nearest village to pilfer food and try and get news. He didn’t hear much, even listening halfway across the world, but he did learn that Slade was currently engaged in a game of cat and mouse with Nightwing that was keeping him from returning to the tower. Conner was glad of that, and he hoped that Dick would be able to keep Slade busy long enough for Tim to recover.

 

Tim seemed glad as well when Conner informed him.

 

“I want to smell entirely of you when he gets back,” Tim declared savagely. “I want him to know that I’m cutting him out, and even if he kills me for it I won’t be his again.”

 

“I’d rather he didn’t kill you,” Conner said. “Not when there’s a whole world out there just for you.”

 

Tim shrugged. “I resigned myself to dying here when I was fourteen,” he said. “I can’t...I never really imagined a future for myself...for Shiloh and Ezra, yes, but not for me. My entire purpose here was to please my alpha and shove out babies.”

 

“It’s a waste,” Conner said. “I’ve been talking to you for months...you could rule the world if Slade didn’t keep destroying you. From what I hear, you were well on your way when Ra’s was still alive.”

 

“I was the dominant omega with Ra’s...I had command over him. Slade...he never let himself be vulnerable. Even if I wanted to claim him, I couldn’t.”

 

Conner nodded. “Well,” he said. “You have claimed me...completely.”

 

Tim smiled coyly, stretching his arms up and lifting his breasts a bit, making Conner blush. “I know,” he purred. “You’re mine.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Tim was well on the mend. He did limp a bit when he walked, his knee crooked and his ribs still slightly out of place, but he was at least upright. His nose was similarly out of place, but Conner didn’t seem to mind.

 

Indeed, Conner looked at Tim...well, it wasn’t like Ra’s. Tim didn’t think anyone would ever look at him quite like Ra’s did, so full of love and power, but Conner came close. Conner was warm, and safe, and if Tim couldn’t have Ra’s, Conner would make a decent substitute.

 

But now that he was mostly well...at least, as well as he was going to be, with his babies gone and his body reformed...Tim was tired of waiting. Tired of wondering when Slade would remember he existed and come in to put an end to this. Tired of wishing that Conner could just take him away now and figure the rest out later.

 

But Tim knew better. If Conner took him now, a heat would come on to drive him back eventually, and they’d just have to start over. No, better to make a clean break now and never return to this place at all.

 

Still, Tim thought he might miss it. Not this room, not the prison Slade had put him in, but the rest of it. He would miss the Cradle he had once commanded. He already missed the bed he had shared with Ra’s, the faint but lingering scent of his mate late at night. He definitely missed Delilah, unsure whether she was alive or dead, knowing that if Slade raised her…

 

Well. Rose and Joey had escaped and become good people. Perhaps Delilah could do the same one day. Maybe someday, all of Tim’s pups would come back and they could be happy.

 

And maybe someday, Batman would ride in on a unicorn and magically erase the last two years from Tim’s life.

 

Tim shook his head slightly. There was no use dwelling. He had a future, maybe, with Conner, and while he didn’t know what that future held, it had to be better than being held a prisoner in his home, cast out from his pack, his babies taken and his mate a monster. If Conner was the only option besides suicide, Tim would take it.

 

But first, Slade had to come back.

 

*

 

They waited a month before the door finally opened. Conner was out to get food, so Tim just took a deep breath and turned his head.

 

Slade stood in the doorway, glaring. Tim sighed. “Finally back?” he said.

 

Slade stepped forward with a growl and stopped. “Who was here?”

 

Tim raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“I smell him,” Slade said. “And you couldn’t have survived on your own...let alone fixed everything.” He stalked forward. “I knew you had another accomplice! So who was it, before I kill everyone you ever spoke to?”

 

“It won’t do you any good,” Tim said. “And your pack may just turn on you.” He stood up, feeling awkward and crooked. “And it doesn’t change what you already smell.”

 

Slade stared at him a moment. “So you’ve bonded with someone else,” he said. “It doesn’t matter...you’re mine, Timothy. And no one can take you from me.” He marched over and punched Tim hard across the face, knocking him down.

 

Tim took a moment, then pulled himself up. His bad knee twinged, but he managed to stand. “I’m leaving, Slade,” he said. “You can’t stop me.”

 

“And where will you go?” Slade asked. “Who’s going to take in a worthless whore like you?”

 

“I will.”

 

Slade turned as Conner came back in through the window. Conner landed heavily and stood, glowering at Slade.

 

“You,” Slade snarled.

 

“Me,” Conner said. “I helped him. I brought him the pills. I saved him when you threw him away. And you will not touch him again.”

 

Slade growled, the challenge clear. Conner growled right back. The scent of competing alphas spiked and Tim’s breath caught like it had two years before. He stumbled back and sat heavily on the bed, waiting.

 

Slade lunged first, knocking Conner to the ground. Conner snarled and shoved, hard, pushing Slade down and punching him. Slade hit back, then howled. If Tim wasn’t suddenly so hot, he would have smirked. Slade should have known better--even with his enhancements, Conner was made of steel.

 

Conner growled again and leapt on Slade, punching and clawing. Slade clawed back, though it didn’t seem to be making much of a difference. Conner hit again and Slade managed to kick him off.

 

Tim was panting, the heat climbing higher, legs slick, cock and cunt both throbbing. The scent of the competition was getting to him, making him dizzy. He needed a knot, he didn’t care who it came from anymore. He was missing his pups, he needed a pup, needed someone to bend him over and take him until he couldn’t breathe, until his stomach was swollen with their seed, Slade, Conner, either, both…

 

Conner rolled Slade over again, his hand on Slade’s throat. Slade tried to howl, but couldn’t get the breath, Conner squeezing hard. Slade finally whimpered and Conner turned him over into a submissive hold and bit down.

 

The scent in the room changed. Tim’s eyes widened as the dominant alpha stood up and turned to him. Conner’s shirt was torn, sweat glistening on his tan skin, and Tim felt himself grew wetter. Tim whined, pulling his skirt off and opening his legs.

 

Slade looked at him, an expression of hatred on his face. Conner growled once and stalked over, and that seemed to be enough to keep Slade from rising. Conner stood over Tim, looking down at his prize with hunger in every line of his face.

 

Tim whined again, leaning back. That seemed to be all Conner needed. He lifted Tim’s hips, dragging him forward. Tim gasped as Conner pushed into him. It hurt, yes, but it wasn’t like Slade. It wasn’t rough on purpose, just an alpha claiming a mate.

 

Conner moved fast, but gentle, fucking Tim like he was precious, like he was loved. Tim closed his eyes, moans falling from him. It felt…

 

It felt like it had with Ra’s, when they had made love just to show they cared. Tim moaned louder, reaching up. He caught Conner around the neck and kissed him, deep and hungry.

 

Conner kissed back, one hand moving up to Tim’s breast. He ran his fingers over it, tracing the scars, twisting his nipple slightly. Tim cried out, his hip pressing back to meet Conner’s and one hand moving down to his own tiny cock. It only took a few tugs before Tim came, crying out with white across his fist and chest. Conner groaned as well, moving rougher.

 

Everything else faded. Tim only knew Conner, his arms, his cock, the broad chest pressed against him, the pleasure everywhere Conner touched, his scent. It didn’t take long before Tim orgasmed again, tightening around Conner. Conner groaned and Tim felt the warmth as the alpha started to cum. Tim came again when he felt Conner’s knot growing inside him, locking them in place.

 

Tim shook with the force of it all, Conner’s hands continuing to stroke over his breasts, one reaching down to Tim’s cock, keeping him cumming over and over, shockwaves coursing through him.

 

Distantly, Tim felt Conner’s mouth on his neck, over the deep red spot Slade had left. Tim moaned. “Please…” he gasped.

 

Then there were teeth, sinking in, erasing the mating mark. Tim cried out, the pleasure increasing as Conner claimed him, erasing Slade’s scent from Tim entirely. Tim clutched Conner’s shoulders hard, pulling him back down the moment Conner tried to let up.

 

“Tim…” Conner gasped.

 

Tim bit Conner as well. His teeth didn’t sink very far, but he did suck at the skin with all his might, and it seemed to be enough. Conner moaned, his scent changing as well as Tim tied them together, more permanently than just one bite could do.

 

Tim was distantly aware of another growl from the floor, though he did feel the rumble when Conner growled back. He was fading fast, he knew, and he clung to Conner with all his might, arms around the alpha’s shoulders, legs locked around his hips. Conner stood up fully, lifting Tim as he did.

 

“We’re leaving now,” he said. “Hold tight...we’re still knotted but I can fly you out.”

 

Tim nodded once, hazy and warm. “Thank you,” he breathed.

 

He closed his eyes and left the ground, clinging to his savior.

 


End file.
